


Omegas contra el mundo

by RedIan997



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedIan997/pseuds/RedIan997
Summary: Las mujeres han dejado de existir, el género masculino humano ha mutado a crear Alfas y Omegas.Los Omegas viven bajo la opresión de los Alfas, pero cada día están menos dispuestos a seguirlo soportando.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Peter se preguntó cómo era que había llegado hasta ahí. A su alrededor todo parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras él giraba el rostro de derecha a izquierda. 

Tras de él una marea de omegas se dejaban ir en desbandada hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Alcanzó a ver a Loki que, con el torso desnudo, gritaba algo hacia donde se encontraban policías y la prensa. Un poco más allá Peter Maximoff, con el rostro cubierto por improvisados pasamontañas escribía algo en el suelo de la explanada con latas de aerosol.

Pero lo más sorprendente lo tenía ante él: Anthony Stark y Charles Xavier lanzaban un par de bombas molotov contra las puertas del palacio de gobierno. Los rostros cubiertos, gritos de protesta. 

—Lánzala Pet— Escuchó que le gritaban, refiriéndose a la bomba que sostenía en su mano.

La lanzó.

El fuego amenazaba con consumir la última barrera que protegía la integridad Alfa, porque los omegas eran muchos, estaban juntos y estaban enojados.

¡La revolución! Escuchó qué gritaba alguien en algún punto a sus espaldas, el mundo regresó a su velocidad normal. Eso era guerra, y ellos cinco la encabezaban.


	2. Chapter 2

—Tienes que regresar—. Dijo Wade dejando un beso en el cuello de Peter.  
Peter dejó de ver por la ventana y se giró para verlo a él y sonreírle. Su mano recorrió la mejilla ajena, delineando las cicatrices, cerró los ojos y se acercó a besarlo una última vez. Un beso lento, lleno de cariño, sin la pasión de los besos anteriores.

Se vistieron a prisa, pero sin dejar de coquetear se y ser tan incorrectos como podían serlo solo cuando estaban juntos. Se dieron un último beso frente a la puerta y después salieron a la calle, de vuelta a ser solo un par de Omegas que no tenían nada más allá de una cordial relación de conocidos.

Peter agradecía al dios que lo quisiera oír el poner en la mente del tío Ben el que necesitara un Omega de compañía cuando dejó la escuela un par de años atrás después de su primer celo, como marcaba la ley.

—Hoy tienes lecciones de piano y por la noche una fiesta en la mansión Howlett, Babyboy–.Le informó Wade mientras caminaban por la enorme residencia Parker, en dirección a la habitación del menor.

Peter le miró alarmado, amaba ser llamado Babyboy, pero si eran escuchados por alguien más tendrían problemas. "Los Omegas no están con otros Omegas, los Alfas pueden estar con otros Alfas si sus Omegas no los satisfacen y sin han cumplido con su obligación de repoblar el mundo, un Omega junto a otro Omega es abominable y merece un castigo" las palabras del profesor durante una lejana clase en la escuela se había quedado bien grabada en su mente, sobre todo porque lo había hecho percatarse con espanto de que el aroma de ningún Alfa le había atraído hasta entonces, que sólo él olor de los Omegas había llegado a parecerle agradable, y sólo junto a uno de ellos había deseado tener algo.

—Perdón, joven Parker.

El tono de Wade y los ojos en blanco no le pasaron desapercibidos, él también odiaba fingir, pero era eso lo que les quedaba.

Peter se aburría terriblemente en cada reunión formal a la que debía asistir. Se quedaba junto a su tío sin poder abrir la boca, y en algún punto de la noche era abandonado junto a algún grupo de Omegas que se apresuraban a preguntar cuando se casaría. Normalmente los Omegas no pasaban ni un año sin pareja después de su primer celo y el ya llevaba dos. Pará todos era raro y hasta alarmante que un Omega de 18 años siguiera sólo, Peter esperaba pasar muchos años más sin un Alfa al que soportar y poder seguir sintiéndose amado entre los brazos de Wade.

—Peter—. Una voz familiar lo hizo girarse.  
Peter Lehnsherr estaba ahí ¡Bendito sea el cielo! Uno de sus pocos amigos, su compañero de juegos infantiles y confidencias adolescentes. El tío Ben lo dejó ir con él.

Le fue fácil notar que algo no andaba bien con su amigo, aunque no le sorprendía demasiado. Después de que su padre lo casara con Howlett, el chico lentamente había ido perdiendo su energía, toda su felicidad y las ganas de verle lo bueno a la vida.

—Estoy embarazado, por eso es todo este escándalo. Él va a anunciarlo después de la cena.

Peter le miró asombrado, sabía que era algo que pasaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

—Felici...

—No te atrevas a felicitarme. Peter, ayúdame, no quiero esto.

No supo que hacer más allá de abrazarlo, tratar de pasar desapercibido y no sentir ganas de romper el mundo mientras su amigo se deshacía en llanto.

—No quiero esto, no quiero esto, no quiero esto...


	3. Chapter 3

Charles Xavier era quizá el hombre más tranquilo y paciente que alguna vez había pisado el planeta. Era un Omega brillante, había leído y estudiado de todo a pesar de tener que dejar la escuela a los 11 años, hablaba más idiomas que nadie y tenía un montón de ideas para poder cambiar el mundo y hacerlo un mejor lugar.

Era brillante, pero era Omega. Provenía de una familia conservadora al extremo, de esas que creían fielmente en que el lugar de un Omega estaba junto a un Alfa, siendo callado y sumiso. Charles no pensaba que su destino fuera ese, pero había aprendido a la mala a no abrir la boca.

Sin embargo ahora que estaba ahí acariciando los platinados cabellos de su hijo mayor se arrepentía de no haber actuado antes. Amaba a Peter con verdadero amor de padre a pesar de no provenir de él . Recordaba la tarde varios años atrás en el que el niño le había sido entregado. Tenía 17 años, poco más de un año de matrimonio y un bebé de un mes entre sus brazos. "Es mi hijo, ahora también es tuyo", había dicho Erik por toda explicación y él no tuvo problema en aceptar al pequeño Omega como suyo. Era su hijo el chico que ahora lloraba desconsolado sobre su regazo, y él no podía hacer nada más que acariciar sus cabellos y recriminarse todo lo que no había hecho. 

—Te lo dije, Charles. Te lo dije desde hace años—.Espetó Tony Stark caminando en círculos por el salón —. Entiendo que Nadia haga algo por él—. Dijo señalando a Peter Parker, quien sentado en el suelo no hacía nada más que ver a un punto fijo en la alfombra pensando en que su vida había terminado—. No tiene un padre Omega que lo defienda e impida que Bejamin lo casen con Beck, pero tú pudiste impedir que Erik obligará a Peter a casarse con Logan y no hiciste nada. 

—No estaba en mis manos, Tony—. Respondió con voz suave. 

Stark lo miró sin poder creerlo.   
Al igual que Charles, él era un genio, tan listo y astuto que había podido ocultar sus primeros celos por un año y brindarse un poco más de educación. Pero entonces Howart lo descubrió y antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que pasaba estaba pronunciando sus votos matrimoniales y enlazandose con Steve Rogers. 

—Pues encuentra la forma de que lo esté. Yo no pienso dejar que Steve decida sobre Harley ni sobre Jacob ¿Vas a dejar que Erik decida sobre David como lo hizo sobre Peter? Te lo he dicho ya muchas veces: los Omegas somos muchos y todos estamos igual de enojados. 

—Pienso que la educación... 

—Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Stark—. Interrumpió Parker, su vista aún estaba perdida en la alfombra y su mente en Wade, pensando en mil excusas para que él le siguiera acompañando.   
Esa tarde al enterarse de lo que su tío planeaba para él había corrido en busca de los Omegas mayores para buscar consejo, no había esperado el enojo desbordante de Stark, ni el mudo odio en los ojos de Xavier. 

—¿Y que proponen? Somos cuatro personas. 

—Somos más. Conozco... Conozco personas—. Peter se incorporó tallándose los ojos, alejando de su mente la angustia de sentir un ser creciendo en su interior.

—Podemos cambiarlo todo, podemos hacerlo si estamos juntos.


	4. Chapter 4

Anthony acompañó a Parker hasta su casa. Ahora podían caminar por la calle sin necesidad de ser acompañados por un Alfa, cuando Tony era adolescente eso era imposible.

—¿Estas bien con lo de Beck?—. Preguntó Tony.

—No—. Peter parecía a punto de llorar, pero era fuerte y se contuvo.

Caminaron en silencio por un momento. Peter pensando en cómo se lo diría a Wade, Tony recordando el arreglo de su propio matrimonio. Quería decir algo más, como que al final las cosas no tenían por qué ir mal. Sí, puede que Steve le prohibiera seguir una educación en casa tanto a él como a Harley, puede que recibiera una paliza por parte de su padre el día que decidió probar con medicamentos contraindicados para Omegas por producir esterilidad cuando decidió que con dos hijos tenía suficiente, puede que por las noches aún recordara a Strange y lo que era estar entre sus brazos... No podía dejar al chico así, no sintiéndose solo y perdido.

—Hay alguien más—. Murmuró el chico, en apenas un susurro—.Se llama Wade, también es Omega. Es el chico que siempre me hace compañía, no quiero dejarlo.

Anthony se detuvo y Peter también lo hizo. Su mente trabajando a mil por hora, buscando como ayudar al chico al menos de manera provisoria, antes de idear un plan y hacer que las cosas cambiaran de una vez por todas. 

—Si eso es lo que te preocupa, o tienes por qué dejarlo, Peter. 

El chico lo miró asombrado, sin entender cómo podía hacer que eso funcionara. 

—Sólo tienes que decirle a tu prometido que quieres seguir teniéndolo como Omega de compañía para que te ayude en lo que requieras. Será difícil para los dos, pero será provisional. Te prometo, Peter, que Charles y yo no vamos a dejar que el otro Peter y tú pasen por lo que nosotros hemos pasado.

Peter lo abrazó, eternamente agradecido de al menos brindar un rayo de luna en su noche oscura. 

—Tranquilo Babyboy, todo va a estar bien—. Wade trataba de seguir fuerte, de no mostrar lo mucho que le dolía ver al chico que amaba tan roto, trataba de no pensar que nunca podrían ser felices juntos—. El señor Stark ya te dio una solución, vamos a poder seguir juntos. 

—¿Me vas a seguir queriendo?—. Preguntó Peter limpiando las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas. 

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¡Carajo Pete! ¿Cómo se supone que deje de quererte a ti y a ese monumental culo que cargas?—. Peter sonrió y Wade le limpio una lagrima con su pulgar —. No voy a dejar de amarte sin importar lo que pase, Peter. Va a ser difícil, pero vamos a estar bien. A demás tus amigos ancianos y ricachones dijeron que tenían un plan. 

—Estan planeando una revolución, Wade. Eso no se hace de la noche a la mañana y muchas veces ni siquiera sale bien. Somos cuatro Omegas y ya—.Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja. Se moría de ganas por besarlo, pero estando en su habitación le parecía peligroso. Cuanto anciaba haberse encontrado en el diminuto apartamento de Wade y poderse amar con libertad. 

—Pueden no ser sólo cuatro—. Wade alejó un poco a Peter para poder mirar su rostro. Él, con todo ese pasado en medio de un mundo pobre y aún más cerrado y opresivo, conocía a muchos Omegas que en la confidencia de una platica entre iguales habían manifestado su hartazgo —. Pete, necesito que hables con esos amigos tuyos, si están hablando en serio entonces podemos reunirnos los que pensamos igual y quizá... 

—Joven Parker.   
Un sirviente llamó a la puerta y de inmediato se separaron a una distancia más prudente.   
—Su tío me ha pedido informarle que el señor Beck está aquí para conocerlo. 

Quentin Beck era un Alfa apuesto, tenía un agradable aroma a cedro y algo cercano al copal, su plática era amena e interesante. A Peter no le pareció tan aberrante, al menos tenía mejor humor que el esposo de su amigo. 

Estaba ahí para afinar detalles sobre su matrimonio. La fecha se había fijado para el mes siguiente y había una ceremonia y una fiesta que planear, a demás había que afinar detalles sobre su mudanza al hogar de Quentin. 

—Sí me lo permite, señor Beck, quisiera pedirle un único favor—. Dijo Peter en un tono de voz neutral, tratando de parecer casual respecto al tema. 

—Sí está en mis manos lo cumpliré. 

—Quisiera que Wade, mi Omega de compañía, viniera con nosotros. Lo considero un amigo y su compañía me hará falta cuando usted tenga que ausentarse—. Peter esperaba que se ausentara todo el tiempo, que esa vida de CEO de alguna compañía importante en la tecnología lo mantuviera bien lejos de él. 

—Wilson es una buena compañía para Peter—. Aseguró Ben—. Es educado, aunque un poco bruto. Aprendió artes marciales en algún momento de su vida, y aunque es Omega podría al menos tratar de defender a Peter aunque no sea ni la mitad de fuerte que un Alfa. 

Wade podía ganarle en una pelea al tío Ben sin problema alguno, incluso a Quentin, pero Peter no dijo nada. 

—No veo el inconveniente. Son Omegas a final de cuentas, no es como si pudieras engañarme con él o algo así. 

Ambos Alfas rieron por la broma, Peter río porque era justamente eso lo que iba a hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

Como cada noche, los miembros de la familia Lehnsherr se encontraba sentados a la mesa. Nadie hablaba, porque Erik consideraba el silencio en la mesa como muestra de buena educación. En la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba sentado el Alfa, a su diestra se hallaba Charles junto a los dos hijos Omegas que aún vivían con ellos: David, el primer hijo del matrimonio, y el pequeño Kurt. Del otro lado se encontraban Alex y Scott, sus dos hijos Alfa.

—Pensaba en organizar reuniones por las tardes en el salón—. Soltó Charles a la mitad de la cena. Estaba nervioso, pero nunca había pedido nada a Erik y confiaba plenamente en que se lo permitiría.

—¿Qué tipo de reuniones? —. Preguntó cortando una porción de carne para llevarla a su boca.

—Pensaba reunirme con algunos otros Omegas y compartir con ellos lo que sé sobre comportamiento y paternidad—. Mintió sin despegar la vista de su esposo. Pudo sentir sobre sí las miradas extrañadas de David y Alex. 

Charles solía enseñar a sus hijos Alfas y Omegas que todos valían lo mismo, que debían de dedicarse a lo que quisieran y comportarse con respeto pero no con sumisión aunque él mismo se mostrara sumiso ante Erik. Decía que para él ya era demasiado tarde, pero que dejaba en sus manos lo que había aprendido para que hicieran del mundo un mejor lugar para ellos y sus hijos, y entonces quizá sus nietos podrían elegir si querían tener o no hijos, pareja, ocuparse de un hogar, todas cosas que a ellos ya les habían sido impuestas. Por eso le parecían graciosas las caras de sus hijos al escucharlo proponer una escuela de modales, que iba contra todo lo que predicaba. 

—¿Tú vas a enseñarles? Me parece bien, eres un buen Omega. Sabes tu lugar y lo cumples. Ni tú, ni David, ni Peter son como esos Omegas que salen después del atardecer o que andan por ahí en compañía de Alfas cualquiera, y se que Kurt tampoco lo será. 

Charles sonrió asintiendo por toda respuesta. Quizá Erik debería agregar a esa lista de virtudes sus capacidades actorales y su astucia para idear planes. 

David seguía con la mirada clavada sobre su progenitor Omega, exigiendo saber que se traía entre manos. Pero como si existiera una conexión telepática entre padre e hijo le hizo saber que más tarde se lo diría.

—Regresa pasada la media noche. No lo hagas antes porque no puedo garantizar que voy a tener a tu padre entretenido—. Charles acomodó a Kurt entre sus brazos y se acercó a peinar correctamente los cabellos de David. Ya le hacía falta un corte de cabello, su ropa no era lo que Erik consideraría adecuado para un Omega. Su hijo se veía guapísimo—. Y por favor cuidate. No me perdonaría nunca si por dejarte ir a una fiesta algún Alfa te ataca o algo más te pasa. 

—Tranquilo pá, Wade y Peter van a estar conmigo. No van a dejarme solo y Wade pelea mejor que cualquier Alfa.

—Ten cuidado—. Repitió antes de abrirle la puerta y dejarlo marcharse. A fuera ya lo esperaban un grupo de sus amigos en un auto, Alfas y Omegas juntos. 

Lo vio marcharse entre risas y deseo poder haber tenido una oportunidad así cuando era más joven. Pará él sólo habían habido clases de modales, charlas con Omegas que lo único que querían era conseguir un buen esposo y criticar a todos esos "desviados" que no acataban a las normas sociales. 

—No vamos a decirle a papá a dónde fue David ¿verdad?—. Preguntó a su pequeño Kurt dejando un beso en su frente. El pequeño niño por toda respuesta negó y cubrió su boca con sus manitas, riendo.

Pasó las primeras horas de la noche con la cabeza metida entre antiguos libros del tiempo en el que aún existían mujeres. Aparentemente habían sufrido a manos de los hombres la misma opresión que los Alfas imponían ahora sobre los Omegas. Agradeció a todas las que habían fundamentado una teoría, porque ahora él empezaba a hacerse una idea de ideales más fijos por los que podían empezar a luchar.

Educación, decisión sobre el cuerpo y la paternidad, libertad de elegir una pareja sin importar si era Alfa u Omega, Derecho a la participación política, mejora de salarios y más posibilidades de empleo, sanciones a quien cometiera delitos contra ellos, considerar violación el coito no consensuado durante el matrimonio o el celo. Había tanto tanto por lo que luchar. 

De buena gana pasaría toda la noche estudiando y redactando un pliego petitorio que sin lugar a dudas ni siquiera sería leído. Pero se estaba haciendo tarde y debía despejar el camino a David para que pudiera volver a casa. 

Apenas pasadas las 11 cerró el cuaderno en el que había tomado notas, escribió un mensaje a su hijo pidiéndole que regresara dentro de la siguiente hora y se dirigió a su habitación en busca de su esposo. Conocía muy bien la forma de tenerlo entretenido, él prefería no tener que hacerlo, pero si con eso le ganaba un poco de libertad a David, podía soportarlo.

Charles cerró los ojos y, como siempre, imaginó que estaba en cualquier otro lugar. No es que no disfrutara las caricias que se repartían sobre su cuerpo, los labios deslizándose sobre su piel. Erik era bueno en eso, se preocupaba por su placer y Charles lo agradecía, pensaba que incluso pudo haber llegado a disfrutarlo si las circunstancias fueran otras.

Pensaba a menudo que en un mundo equitativo pudo incluso llegar a amar a su esposo y no sólo soportarlo. Quizás aún en ese mundo si se hubiera tomado el tiempo de conocerlo antes de pedir su mano a sus padres y prácticamente comprarlo, aún pudo llegar a amarlo si no lo hubiera engañado, o si cuando pidió una explicación no hubiera reaccionado de forma tan violenta, si no hubiera tenido que pasar por las cirugías, si el dolor en la espalda no lo despertara en las noches frías. Lo hubiera amado si tan solo no hubiera vendido a Peter.

Charles sabía, o al menos quería creer, que Erik no era tan malo, que a su forma extraña y enferma lo quería a él y sus hijos. Pero cuando lo regresó a la realidad presionando sus dientes sobre la mordida que había dejado en su cuello hace años, recordó que todo eso lo había hecho. Charles no podía amarlo, no podía disfrutar sus caricias, no podía resaltar sus intentos de buen padre y buen esposo, no podía siquiera soportarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

—Esto de aquí sirve para comprobar los de niveles aceite. Tiene que llegar a esta marca, si tiene más o menos hay que hacer que quede justo aquí—. Explicaba Tony a sus hijos menores, y al mismo tiempo buscaba la falla en el auto de la que le había hablado Steve la noche pasada.

Le encantaba la mecánica, los autos, las máquinas y entender cómo funcionaban. De haber podido hubiera estudiado sobre eso de manera profesional, o al menos por su cuenta como Charles lo hacía, pero Steve era algo... Anticuado. Tony poseía una biblioteca personal bastante amplia, pero no había llegado a leer ni la mitad de los libros en ella pues todos eran de romance, modales o paternidad. "Lo único que deberían leer los Omegas" había dicho Steve con una sonrisa auténtica cuando se la regaló.

Steve era un buen hombre, amable y atento, quizá algo frío a causa del trabajo que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos. Lástima que pensara que tenía pleno derecho sobre Tony.

—Su esposo llegó, señor Rogers—. Avisó Happy, mayordomo de la casa a quien consideraba su amigo.

Tony se apresuró a cerrar el auto y dejarlo todo como estaba. Al mismo tiempo se sorprendía de que hubieran pasado 21 años y a él aún le molestara que lo llamaran por el apellido de Steve. 

—Ni una...

—Palabra a su padre—. Completaron los niños y se apresuraron a salir del garage.

Tony entró en su biblioteca personal, tomó cualquier libro y aparento que leía. Justo a tiempo recordó los libros de mecánica, física y teoría social que le había conseguido Charles y había dejado descuidadamente sobre una estantería. Se apresuró a esconderlos en un rincón, junto a una pila de otros libros de los que le había dado Steve y regresó a su puesto antes de que su esposo abriera la puerta.

—Hola Tony—. Dijo desde el marco de la puerta—. Me informaron que pasaste todo el día junto a Charles ¿De que hablaron?

Tony sonrió de lado. A su esposo no le agradaba su amistad con el otro Omega, decía constantemente que le llenaría la mente de ideas falsas que sacaba de textos y conferencias que ni siquiera entendía.

—Quiere abrir una academia para enseñar modales a los omegas. Quiere que yo lo ayude.

El rubio lo miró dudoso. Conocía a Tony y lo mal Omega que había sido en su juventud, tanto así que Howart estaba dispuesto hasta pagarle con tal de que llevara a su hijo por un buen camino. Pero aparentemente le había enseñado bien.

—Perfecto. Deberías llevar a Harley, porque dentro de poco empezaré a buscarle esposo y tiene que saber todas esas cosas que tú no sabias cuando nos casamos.

Tony dejó a su lado el libro que fingía leer y se puso de pie lentamente.

—¿Qué tú vas a hacer qué? —. Preguntó sabiendo perfectamente lo que había escuchado.

—Que le voy a conseguir esposo. Estaba pensando en Orborn.

—Tú no vas a buscarle esposo a Harley, él va a elegir cuando esté listo—. Dijo perdiendo la compostura completamente. Estaba furioso de que Steve siquiera pensara en la posibilidad. Había tenido la esperanza de que al igual que había ocurrido con Tobey y Andrew no interviniera, pero aquí estaban esas palabras horribles y debastadoras.

—Harley se va a casar con quien yo ordene y cuando yo lo diga. Es un Omega, Anthony, está aquí solo para ayudarme a cerrar alianzas y para darle descendencia a su familia. Y ese lugar es el mismo que tu tienes, pero parece que lo olvidas a menudo. 

Steve se marchó antes de que Tony pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa. Tony regresó a sentarse pasando sus manos por su rostro, tratando de convencerse de que habrían cambiado el mundo antes de que su hijo perdiera la poca libertad que le quedaba. 

No tan en el fondo sabía que eso era imposible. 

Más furioso que nunca salió de la habitación siguiendo a Steve por el pasillo. No le importaba armar un escándalo, el simplemente no lo iba a permitir. 

—Y parece ser que tu olvidas a menudo que soy una persona, y que Harley y Jacob también lo son. No puedes simplemente decidir por él, no es un objeto ni un esclavo. 

Steve lo tomó por los brazos y lo estampó contra la pared. Tony ni siquiera bajó la vista, seguía mirándolo a los ojos, desafiante. 

—Son Omegas, Anthony. Tienes que aprender a agachar la cabeza cuando te lo ordeno y enseñarle a ellos a hacerlo. Yo bien podría matarte justo ahora por atreverte a hablarme así y nadie diría nada, porque me perteneces, y la marca en tu cuello es la prueba. Si tú trataras de hacerme algo, aunque es imposible que lo lograras, te detendrían y te harían cosas mil veces peores que las que tú pensaras hacerme a mí. Entiende Anthony, tú no vales nada más allá que el apellido de tu padre Alfa o el mío. 

No supo de dónde sacó el valor, quizá fuera el odio acumulado por años, pero cuando se dio cuenta lo había hecho. Le escupió en el rostro. 

Vio venir el puño, se preparó para el golpe pero este nunca llegó.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?!  
—¿IBAS A GOLPEARLO?

Andrew y Tobey salieron de la nada, Jacob y Johnny asomaron sus cabezas desde sus respectivas habitaciones. Tony se soltó del agarre de su esposo, le dio una última mirada y se marchó de regreso a su biblioteca antes de que él pudiera usar su voz de mando y obligarlo a quedarse a recibir una golpiza. 

Cerró con llave, tomó el libro de teorías sociales, la tablet que Andrew y Tobey le habían conseguido a escondidas y él mismo había mejorado para que funcionara mejor y comenzó a estudiar. Sabía que sus hijos mayores no iban a evitarle la ira de Steve y que en algún momento tendría que lidiar con eso, pero por ahora lo tenía sin cuidado.

—Papá ¿puedo pasar?

La voz de Harley al otro lado de la puerta detuvo su lectura. Suspiró y se levantó a abrir. 

—Papá dice que va a conseguirme un prometido, y después de mi primer celo debo casarme —. Soltó mirando a algún punto sobre la madera del piso. 

—Eso no va a pasar, Harley—. Le hizo una seña para que cerrara la puerta y regresó a sentarse. 

–¿Por eso peleaban? 

—No estábamos peleando, él estaba siendo un imbécil y yo no iba a quedarme callado. 

—Papá, si lo haces por mí lo agradezco, pero no quiero que lo pases mal por mi culpa. Yo también se defenderme, soy como tú. 

Una mezcla de ternura y orgullo se extendió en su pecho. No era fanático de las muestras de afecto, pero extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla se su hijo. 

—Eres como yo, pero yo quiero que seas mejor. Ven, te voy a leer algunas cosas interesantes sobre lo que dicen del orden social...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene referencias a violencia física y sexual

—Desnúdate, quiero verte completamente.

La habitación estaba casi completamente a oscuras, solo la tenue luz amarillenta de la lámpara encendida sobre la mesa de noche los iluminaba. El Alfa estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, el chico de cabello platinado estaba de pie frente a él. Peter temblaba de pies a cabeza, roto como nunca antes y con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, se abrazaba a sí mismo en un intento de darse confianza y no sentirse tan indefenso. 

—He dicho que te desnudes.

La voz de mando del Alfa fue suficiente para obligarlo. Quería resistirse, pero entre el miedo, la vergüenza y la reacción de su propio Omega se quedó sin elección. Se deshizo de su chaqueta, de los zapatos, los calcetines, desabrochó sus pantalones pero no llegó a bajarlos.

—Por favor—. Susurró dejando escapar una lágrima que se apresuró a limpiar.

—Desnúdate—. Repitió demandante el Alfa.

Con vergüenza se deshizo de los pantalones rebelando hematomas que se extendían por su piel. Sus manos temblaron cuando tomó la tela de su gastada camiseta y la arrastró hacia arriba lentamente, revelando una colección de rojo, morado y verde sobre la nivea piel. La cresta iliaca*, las costillas y la clavícula se marcaban más que nunca, la epífisis proximal del húmero** se apreciaba con claridad bajo su piel. 

Peter cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar. Podía sentir la mirada del otro hombre sobre su cuerpo, analizándolo y eso lo avergonzaba, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillado como en ese momento. Él siempre fue fuerte, decidido e independiente. De ese antiguo él ya no quedaba nada.

—Gírate.

Peter obedeció en silencio, conteniendo sus sollozos.

Las vértebras se marcaban de manera alarmante sobre su cuerpo junto a los omóplatos, pero no era eso lo que impactó al Alfa, sino encontrar la espalda más dañada aún que el pecho y el abdomen. Los hombros estaban surcados de mordidas que se veían dolorosas y algunas infectadas, sobre la espalda había hematomas y heridas abiertas que parecían hechas por un látigo.

—Tienes que decirle a papá. Peter, tienes que salir de ahí, te vamos a ayudar—. Alex, aun impactado por el estado en el que se encontraba el cuerpo de su hermano mayor se acercó a él, abrazándolo con cuidado para no dañar más su maltratado cuerpo—. Perdoname por usar la voz de mando, pero eres tan testarudo que de otra forma no me hubieras dejado verte. Voy a hablar con papá para que no permita que te quedes junto a Logan. ***

Peter había aceptado lo del matrimonio a regañadientes. Hubo una discusión con Erik de por medio, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer más que aceptar su destino. Eso sí, sin resignarse a la sumisión. 

Peter llegó al altar convencido de no bajar la cabeza, de demostrar lo que valía por sí mismo sin depender del apellido que le diera un Alfa. Pero entonces descubrió que su padre se había encargado de encontrar a alguien que fuera capaz de domar su fuerte carácter. 

James Logan Howlett le impresionó desde que su padre Alfa los presentara la noche previa a la boda. Era un hombre serio, callado, de apariencia feral y que por alguna razón le recordaba a un lobo, olía a tabaco y pino. No podía negar el atractivo en aquel hombre, pero a pesar de eso a Peter no le producía nada agradable. 

El chico trató de empezar aquella relación con él pie derecho y su mejor disposición para llevarse más o menos bien con su futuro cónyuge, pero el hombre parecía empecinado en ser hostil. Bueno, si eso era lo que quería, era lo que iba a obtener. 

Las alarmas del chico saltaron al día siguiente enmedio de la fiesta por su matrimonio cuando Peter se alejó del costado de su esposo para cruzar un par de palabras con Peter 2.0, su mejor y casi único amigo. 

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando regresó junto a Logan, pero este ya lo veía con ira.   
—No permití que te alejaras—. Dijo tomando del brazo con desmedida fuerza al Omega. 

—Y yo no te pedí permiso. Suéltame, me lastimas. 

El hombre lo soltó, pero prometió en un susurro que se lo cobraría más tarde. 

Y lo hizo. 

Por la noche Peter trató de exponer sus razones y pedir un poco más de tiempo antes de consumar ese matrimonio, pero Logan no tuvo reparos en tomar lo que pensaba se merecía apenas cruzaron la puerta de la alcoba. No hubo nada en esa noche de bodas que Peter llegara a disfrutar, fue más bien todo lo contrario, el chico lo sufrió, y sufrió aún más cuando el Alfa se cobró a golpes la falta de respeto durante la fiesta. 

—Vas a aprender a ser mi Omega aún tenga que enseñarte a golpes. 

Peter pasó la noche despierto, tendido sobre su espalda en una cama demasiado grande, escuchando la acompasada respiración del hombre que había dejado esa mordida horrible sobre su cuello. Estaba en shock, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a no desistir, a no perderse de ser quien era para cumplirle el capricho al hombre. 

Dos meses después Peter está llorando en los brazos de su hermano menor. Se siente débil y patético por mostrarse así ante un chico de 13 años. Él, cinco años mayor, debería ser capaz de defender a sus hermanos de todo, y no ser él quien fuera protegido. Le ruega a Alex que no le diga nada a nadie, que lo deje encargarse de ese desastre porque él es fuerte, es capaz de lidiar con todo eso y salir airoso. 

Un mes y medio después se despierta un día sin poder mantener en su estómago lo que desayuna, se siente cansado, le cuesta despertar. Está tan abstraído en sus propias divagaciones que no asocia los síntomas con nada, y al final es su esposo quien prácticamente le lanza la prueba de embarazo a la cara. 

—Hueles diferente—. Dice por toda explicación. 

Sabe que su suerte es tan mala que ni siquiera tiene que ver las dos líneas rojas para saber que está embarazado. Logan lo abraza y lo besa con algo que se parece a la ternura. Peter siente náuseas y no las provoca el embarazo. 

Lo envían al hospital al día siguiente para confirmar con análisis lo que ha arrojado la prueba. Cuando el médico le confirma sonriente el que está embarazado Peter llora de nuevo, el médico piensa que es de felicidad. 

Se siente tan mal que antes de irse se encierra en un cubículo del baño y llora. Llora porque se siente usado, llora porque sabe que no aspira a nada más en su vida que lo que ha tenido esos meses, llora porque no puede deshacerse de esa cosa que crece en su vientre producto de las violaciones, llora porque no lo quiere, porque si es Omega lo que le ofrecera el mundo es una mierda. 

Después de un rato sale del cubículo, se avergüenza al darse cuenta de que no está solo y que frente al lavamanos hay otro Omega que lo mira fijamente. 

—Tú no estás bien. 

Se llama Loki Laufeyson. Está en el hospital porque hace años perdió a su hijo que también era Omega y ahora ayuda a quien puede, no da muchos detalles, sólo dice que está cansado. Le da su número telefónico y le dice donde contactarlo si es que algún día lo necesita. Antes de irse le pone al chico una caja de pastillas sobre la mano. 

—Antes toma ibuprofeno. 4 tabletas de esto debajo de la lengua. Nadie puede ni va a obligarte a parir. 

No usa las pastillas, ahora que está embarazado Logan lo ha dejado en paz. Está tan feliz que incluso le ha comprado una consola de videojuegos para que se entretenga en ese primer trimestre tan crucial en el embarazo. 

Dos meses después es esa fiesta. Peter aún tiene las pastillas escondidas bajo una tabla suelta en el ático de su nuevo hogar, pero sabe que ya no puede usarlas. Lo que siente por lo que crece dentro de sí es contradictorio, porque sabe muy bien que lo odia, pero al mismo tiempo lo compadece y también le agradece. 

Una semana más tarde está sentado junto a Logan, es la hora de la cena, hace un rato que regresó de la casa de sus padres, hace un rato que una débil llama de esperanza oscila moribunda en su interior. 

—Mi... Mi padre piensa abrir una escuela de modales para Omegas junto al señor Rogers—. Le es difícil no referirse a Tony por Stark, pero sabe que los Omegas casados pasan a adquirir el apellido del esposo, y que Tony solo se da el lujo de seguir siendo un Stark en su círculo más cercano—. Piensan enseñar también algo sobre paternidad ¿puedo asistir?

Logan se lo piensa por un rato, Peter teme que le niegue el permiso.

—No lo sé, Peter. Desconfío de los consejos que pueda darte tu padre. Eras un pésimo Omega cuando llegaste a mí, he tenido que reeducarte completamente—. Dice eso como si moler a golpes a un chico 15 años menor que él para enseñarle a obedecer y luego violarlo cada noche fuera motivo de orgullo. 

—Es que siempre fui testarudo—. Se apresura en aclarar—. Mi padre es un buen Omega y también el señor Rogers. Prometo que aprenderé la forma de darle a nuestro hijo la educación que se que quieres para él.

Logan continúa comiendo en silencio, a Peter se le ha ido el hambre.

—De acuerdo—. Dice Logan finalmente mientras se preparan para dormir—. Puedes ir con tu padre si me complaces esta noche.

Peter cierra los ojos y, como siempre, imagina que está en cualquier otro lugar. No disfruta las caricias, no se siente bien con esos besos que viajan por su piel, le dan asco y hacen que se sienta sucio. "No tienes ni idea de lo que he tenido que soportar por darles un poco más de lo que tuve" dijo una vez su padre Omega cuando él le reclamó un permiso que Charles no podía darle. Se preguntó si había tenido que callar cosas así y sintió furia, por él, por su padre, por Peter Parker que estaba camino a un destino como el suyo.

Horas más tarde se levanta de la cama y envía un mensaje a Loki explicándole el plan de su padre y el señor Stark. No esperaba una respuesta próxima porque era tarde, pero al cabo de un par de minutos Loki responde agradeciendo la invitación y confirmando su asistencia a la futura reunión.

"Basta de sobrevivir, Peter. Vamos a empezar a vivir."

Escribe como despedida y Peter sonríe apenas. La llama en su pecho se hace más fuerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La cresta iliaca es el hueso que se marca en las caderas. 
> 
> **parte superior del hueso. Es el hombro.
> 
> ***Está inspirado de uno de los cuentos de Cuentos para monstruos de Santiago González Pedraza.


	8. Chapter 8

Un par de días después de esa primera reunión ambos Peter, Tony y Charles vuelven a reunirse en la residencia Lehnsherr. El plan era crear una lista de todos esos derechos que pensaban debían exigir ya, explicar por qué los necesitaban, encontrar un origen al por qué les habían sido negados y tratar de sustentar todo eso con ideas propias o ajenas. Iba a ser un trabajo extenuante porque generar teoría nunca ha sido fácil, pero era más que necesario.

—Invité a un amigo. Debería llegar pronto—. Dice el chico platinado extendiendo su mano para robar un sorbo de té de la taza de su padre, no ha comido más que un par de galletas en todo el día porque el olor de todo le da asco. 

Se reúnen la biblioteca que es prácticamente toda de Charles , acercando sillas que rodeaban el escritorio que Erik le regaló después de que este se apropiara de la mesa del comedor para estudiar. Había libros acomodados en pilas sobre el escritorio, y un cuaderno abierto en notas escritas con una caligrafía elegante y diminuta.

—¿Es de fiar?—. Preguntó Charles tomando de una olvidada estantería libros de modales que había repasado hasta el cansancio cuando niño. Si Erik, los sirvientes o incluso los esposos de otro de los Omegas ahí presentes llegaba a entrar, debían dar la apariencia de estar preparando "clases para Omegas" y no un pliego petitorio.

—Lo es, y seguro va a sernos de ayuda.

—Más vale que lo sea, no quiero chismosos aquí—. Tony toma su propia taza de café y da un largo trago. Su pómulo sigue inflamado y su labio roto, pero nadie hace preguntas, no al menos hasta que Parker se desespera. 

—Señor Stark ¿está usted bien?—. Pregunta bajito cuando Peter Lenhsherr se levanta a ayudar a su padre con sus libros. 

—Nada que no pueda manejar—. Le guiña un ojo al chico y Peter sabe que debe dejar de preguntar. 

—Señor Lehnsherr, un hombre lo busca a usted y al señor Howlett en la entrada. 

Padre e hijo salieron de la biblioteca, Parker aún miraba al señor Stark. 

—Sí necesita hablar... 

—Descuida Pete, en verdad estoy bien. Tengo un Alfa imbécil por esposo, pero tengo otros tres Alfas con cerebro como hijos. Esto es nada—. Dijo señalando su pómulo—. Con tal de impedir que Steven comprometa a Harley con cualquier idiota. 

En el recibidor se allá una pareja. Un Alfa rubio, alto, de apariencia atemorizante pero sonrisa bonachón a y un Omega de cabello negro y mirada dura que observaba a su alrededor con aburrimiento. 

—¡Señor Loki! —. Saludó Peter con alegría acercándose al hombre que le había estado aconsejando desde que se conocieron. 

—Charles Lenhsherr—. Dijo el padre del chico estirando su mano hacia los extraños. 

—¿Seguro?—. Preguntó Loki estrechando su mano—. Soy Loki Laufeyson y él es mi esposo Thor Odinson—. El hombre se giró hacia su esposo para despedirlo—. Te veré más tarde, te llamo cuando termine aquí. 

El rubio se despidió y Charles dirigió a su invitado hacia la biblioteca. Le resultaba interesante que Loki no usara el apellido de su esposo, pero le inspiró confianza dada la causa que pensaban defender. 

Después de las presentaciones correspondientes, los cinco se sentaron a debatir sobre lo que era necesario exigir. Charles preparó su cuaderno para tomar notas y después empezar a dar forma a un documento. Tony, tablet en mano, revisaba sus propias notas sobre los libros que Charles le había hecho llegar. 

—Lo primero que necesitan es ser libres—.Señaló Loki tomando uno de los libros que Charles había estado leyendo. 

—¿Necesitan? ¿No será "necesitamos?—. Preguntó Stark sin despegar la vista de sus notas. 

—No, yo soy libre desde siempre. Me casé con Thor cuando y porque quise, sabe que no puede prohibirme nada ni obligarme a hacer lo que no quiero. Son derechos básicos que, por lo que Peter me ha contado, ustedes no tienen. 

Charles lo miró mal pero tomó nota. El tipo le pareció un cretino arrogante sabelotodo. 

—¿Si lo tienes todo por qué estas aquí? —. De nuevo fue Stark quien cuestionó. 

—Porque aunque Thor me respete, los Alfas no respetaron la vida de mi único hijo, y la justicia no sirvió de nada. Ahora ¿Empezamos a trabajar como equipo o quieren escuchar mi vida? 

Charles y Tony intercambiaron miradas. Pará ellos que eran padres esa les parecía una razón más que suficiente para confiar en Loki. 

—Debe... Debe de haber posibilidad de decidir si quieres o no un hijo—. Dijo Peter Lehnsher alejando la mano que había puesto en su estómago. 

—Y no deberían elegir esposo por nosotros. Puede que ni siquiera queramos estar con otro Alfa—.Agregó Parker. 

—No tienen por qué echarnos de la escuela después del primer celo. Eso sólo nos mantiene ignorantes e inútiles, eso nos vuelve sumisos. 

—¿Cómo sustentan lo que están pidiendo?—Preguntó Loki. 

—A pesar de que el cerebro produce reacciones químicas y crea un vínculo entre padres e hijos, ese vínculo sólo puede crearse cuando el Omega lo desea. El instinto paterno está ahí latente, pero se necesita desearlo para activarlo—.Agregó Charles sin dejar de escribir en su cuaderno. La medicina y la evolución siempre habían sido para él como la mecánica para Tony—. Si obligas a un Omega a parir puede ser que después de un tiempo logre tomarle cariño al bebé, pero también puede que nunca lo haga y le guarde resentimiento. Este mundo ya es lo suficientemente malo y está suficientemente poblado como para condenar a un niño al rechazo simplemente por perpetuar la especie. 

—Y pasa lo mismo con la elección de pareja. Parker tiene razón, conozco casos de Omegas que sólo encuentran atrayente el olor de otro Omega y Alfas que sólo se sienten atraídos por otros Alfas, incluso hay a quien le atraen ambos. Deberíamos ser capaces de elegir, pero no nos dejan hacerlo porque nos piensan inferiores, creen que los Omegas somos menos capaces de pensar que ellos y esa es la raíz de todo—. Dijo Loki con total seriedad, pero después sonrió—. Piensan eso porque nunca han hablado con mi Thorpe. Es tan listo como un Yak, pero es igual de bueno y fuerte que uno. 

Charles y ambos Peters sonrieron. 

—Yo soy más listo que Steve—. Dijo Tony mordiéndose la uña del pulgar. 

—Erik piensa que soy un Omega sumiso.¡Peor aún, piensa que lo amo!—. La sonrisa de Charles no había abandonado su rostro. 

—Mi prometido permitió que mi amante siguiera junto a mi con la excusa de ser mi Omega de compañía. 

Rieron. Quizá no era muy chistoso, pero poder hablar tan libremente era bueno.

—¿Tienes un amante Omega?—. Loki le miraba con diversión en los ojos, pero mantenía su expresión seria. 

—Yep. 

—Deberías invitarlo a venir.

—¿Traer a Wade? No sé, él es un poco... 

—¿Bruto? —. Preguntó Tony. 

—¿Raro? —. Agregó Peter. 

—¿Incorrecto?—. Concluyó Charles. 

—Todo eso—. Parker no se ofendió. Habían llamado a Wade de esas formas antes, cuando aún pensaban que solo era su Omega de compañía—. Lo invité, pero dice que él sólo es bueno para pelear, no para pensar demasiado a menos que sea un plan de ataque. Pero está buscando contactar Omegas que estén igual de hartos que nosotros. 

—Entre más mejor—. Peter sonrió apenas, los hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas—. No se hace una revolución con cinco.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter Parker apoyó sobre su pecho el ejemplar de 12 cuentos peregrinos, sobre el canto del libro se podían ver un montón notitas adhesivas de colores marcando diferentes cosas. Había estado leyéndole a Wade Espantos de agosto cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Peter se incorpora y Wade deja de peinarle los desordenados rizos castaños para levantarse a abrir.

—El señor Beck busca al joven Parker.

Peter aún tenía el libro entre las manos cuando bajó apesadumbrado a recibir a su prometido. 

—¿Te gusta leer?—. Pregunta Quentin extiende su mano para que Peter le permita hojear el libro. 

Peter asiente y ruega a lo divino que Quentin Beck no resulte igual que Steven Rogers. 

—Mi favorito es La Santa, aunque La luz es como el agua no deja de ser de mis favoritos—. Le sonríe y le regresa el libro. 

Esta ahí para que pasen tiempo juntos, no quiere que se casen siendo perfectos desconocidos. Peter no sabe si tiene buena suerte o una muy mala, porque está perdiendo esas horas que podría pasar junto a Wade. 

Pero entonces Peter menciona que había estado antes con Wade y Quentin quiere conocerlo, y Peter piensa que su vida es rara porque su prometido y su amante se agradan. Y resulta que los tres pueden ser buenos amigos, porque Quentin los visita a ambos un par de veces a la semana y una semana antes de la boda lleva también a su amigo Jack, es Alfa, es comediante y también interpreta a el personaje principal en una obra de teatro de horror. El tipo es genial, aunque da algo de miedo, pero los cuatro se llevan bien. 

Ben autoriza que Wade se quede a dormir la noche previa a la boda con la excusa de ayudarlo a calmar su nerviosismo. El Alfa hubiera preferido tener ahí a Peter Howlett, pero Logan era un buen Alfa responsable que no permitía a su Omega estar alejado de él más tiempo del indispensable. 

Peter y Wade pasaron las horas amándose, odiando la imposibilidad de casarse entre Omegas y resignandose a que al menos Beck era agradable. 

—Sí podemos casarnos, babyboy—. Suelta Wade de la nada. Se acomodó sobre el chico y comienza a besarlo. Peter no entiende muy bien lo que pretende, pero le gustaba la dirección que tomaba, sobre todo cuando los besos de Wade abandonan su boca y descienden por su cuello hasta llegar a la unión con su hombro donde Wade dejó una mordida apenas y enterrando los dientes sobre la piel para no dejar marca —. Listo, te mordí, eres mío ahora muerdeme tu a mí y yo voy a ser tuyo. 

Fue turno de Peter de ponerse sobre su novio y dejar una mordida cariñosa para después comenzar a reír y lentamente transitar al llanto por saber imposible hacer público su amor. 

Charles, Tony y Loki irrumpen en su habitación a eso del medio día. Están ahí para prepararlo y Peter no entiende el por qué de la tradición. 

—Es un rezago de la época en la que había mujeres y usaban vestidos elaborados y mucha indumentaria—. Explica Charles mientras le ayuda a acomodar la corbata de moño sobre su cuello—. Pero no venimos solo a hacer que te veas presentable. 

—¿Vienen a ayudarnos a huir? Podemos huir a mitad de la ceremonia cuando pregunten si alguien se opongo. Entro acompañado de un burro gritando ¡YO ME OPONGO!—. Dice Wade haciendo reír a Peter, sonreír a Charles y rodar los ojos a los otros dos. 

—Quisiera decir que es lo que dijo el raro, pero no es tan fácil–. Loki se para junto a Peter en el espejo arreglando los detalles de su atuendo mientras habla—. Es más para darte nuestro apoyo. 

—Yo estoy bien—. Dice Peter sintiéndose molesto—. Todo lo que tengan que decirme a mi tendrían que decírselo a Peter, él lo necesita más. 

—Ya hablamos con mi hijo. Tratamos de convencerlo de salir de ahí pero tiene miedo—. La voz de Charles suena triste, y Peter piensa que debe ser horrible saber que tu hijo está sufriendo y no puedes protegerlo—. Voy a ayudarlo, pero también vamos a ayudarte a ti. 

—Niño, a lo que vamos con todo esto es que aunque no podamos hacer nada para impedir que te cases con él, no vamos a dejar que lo pases mal—. Tony se acerca a él, revisa su atuendo y le extiende una caja que contiene un par de gemelos rematados en una piedra azul que él mismo le pone en los puños de la camisa. Algo viejo, algo azul y algo prestado juntos—. Ni tú ni Wade, y no puedo creer que yo diga eso. 

—Teníamos que decirte todas estas cosas sentimentales y también que el manifiesto está preparado—. Interrumpe Loki—. Exigimos poseer derechos por quienes somos como objetivo principal. No matrimonios forzados, no tener que abandonar la escuela. Sólo queda establecer un plan. 

—Imprimirlo y tapizar la ciudad con el. Escribir con aerosol sobre monumentos o lugares importantes—. Propone Wade y Tony y Loki piensan que es buena idea. Charles hace un gesto de desagrado. 

Pensaban decir más, pero son avisados de que deben partir ya. Antes de salir de la habitación Peter y Wade se besan, Wade le recuerda que se mordieron mutuamente la noche anterior y se pertenecen, pero que puede prestárselo a Beck si él le presta a Jack. Peter sabe que su novio está triste pero trata de disimularlo. 

Peter no está muy consiente de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Sabe que Quentin está ahí junto a su padre Alfa y Jack, que hay una ceremonia, ambos dicen sus votos y cuando tienen que besarse Quentin apenas llega a rosar sus labios por lo que parece menos de un segundo. 

Luego hay una fiesta y más que estar ellos dos, parece que se mueven en grupo junto a Wade y Jack. En algún punto bailan, Beck tiene que guiarlo porque es muy torpe. 

—Cuando bailamos yo guío a Jack—. Dice Quentin sin detenerse a pensar en lo que ha dicho y luego trata de corregirlo. 

—Wade me dirige a mí, por eso no sé bailar—. Comenta Peter sonriendo. No dicen nada más pero saben que se entienden mutuamente. 

—¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? Peter no es el único que fue obligado a casarse cuando ya tenía una pareja—. Comenta Loki, sentado junto a Tony, Charles y un casi ausente Peter Lenhsherr, que ha logrado que su esposo le permita ir a sentarse junto a su padre. 

—¿Por qué lo dices?—. Pregunta el chico platinado mirando desde lejos bailar a su amigo. 

—Por el amigo de Beck, yo también lo pensé —. Dice Charles. 

—Se miran como lo hacen Wade y Peter. Más les vale hablarlo y llegar a un acuerdo los cuatro. 

La fiesta se termina cuando Peter y Beck abandonan el lugar rumbo a su noche de bodas. Los invitados empiezan a retirarse, Tony esta a punto de hacerlo cuando cae en cuenta que ha perdido a Harley. 

Se preocupa porque algo pueda pasarle a su hijo, así que ayudado por sus hijos mayores se apresura a buscar al chico. 

Lo encuentra escondido entre algunos árboles en los jardines. Está devorándole la boca al chico Osborn. 

—¡Harley! —. Llama más preocupado que molesto. Ambos adolescente se separan al instante. 

—Perdóneme señor Rogers, yo... No le diga a mi padre—. Se excusa Harry, pero Stark lo hace callar con una mirada. 

Tony regresa junto a su hijo a donde los espera el resto de la familia. 

—¿Te obligó?—. Pregunta Tony sólo por precaución. 

—¡NO! —. Se apresura a asegurar un escandalizado Harley—. Es que él me gusta papá, y yo le gusto a él. 

Tony asiente, le sonríe a su hijo y le pide que sea discreto y tenga cuidado. Su hijo está creciendo y él solo quiere que sea feliz.


	10. Chapter 10

A la primera reunión oficial de la escuela de modales de Charles llegaron más omegas de los que habían esperado. Entre Loki y Wade habían logrado congregar a unos 20, que ahora se hacían un espacio en la amplia biblioteca mientras ambos Peter y Wade ayudaban a repartir una copia del manifiesto que habían hecho todos juntos. 

—No pensé que viniera tanta gente—. Murmuró Charles repasando por milésima vez las notas que había preparado la noche anterior.

—Son pocos aún, esperaba que vinieran más—.

—Son pocos, esperaba que hubiera más gente—. Loki hizo una seña a ambos Peter para que regresaran junto a ellos cuando terminaran de repartir manifiestos.

Una vez ambos chicos estuvieron junto a ellos Charles se aclaró la voz. Los Omegas guardaron silencio y lo miraron con atención, esperando escucharlo. 

—Hola a todos—. Empezó a hablar, controlando su nerviosismo—. Supongo que todos saben por qué están aquí. Nosotros cinco—. Dijo señalando a los otros Omegas con los que había estado trabajando—. Estamos hartos. Nos cansamos de tener que obedecer, de ser sumisos, de ser considerados débiles e idiotas cuando no lo somos. Todos nosotros, y puedo asegurar que ustedes igual, estamos deseando hacer algo para hacer este mundo más justo. Y dado que ningún Alfa lo va a hacer, decidimos que todos nosotros juntos vamos a lograrlo. 

Un hombre con gafas oscuras levantó la mano tímidamente. Charles guardó silencio y le indicó que lo escuchaba. 

—Wade me habló sobre esto y quiero participar. Pero ¿como se supone que vamos a hacerlo? Conozco las leyes, y se que no nos dan un espacio más allá de que tenemos derecho a nacer y no ser asesinados. 

—Buscando espacios—. Respondió Peter Parker—. Se supone que sí estamos todos aquí reunidos es porque estamos dispuestos a luchar por qué las cosas cambien y hacer que la ley cambie para estar ahí. 

—Pero... ¿Luchar no sería violento?—. Preguntó otro Omega flacucho y con lentes que se había sentado cerca de la puerta—. Digo, ellos son muchos y están mejor preparados que nosotros. No vamos a luchar realmente ¿o sí? No sería mejor sólo apoyarnos entre nosotros. 

Tony, Loki y Charles se miraron, no muy seguros de lo que debían responder. 

—Vamos a usar los métodos que nos sean necesarios para lograr nuestro objetivo. No podemos ir y pedirles amablemente que dejen de violentarnos porque las cosas así no funcionan—. Respondió finalmente Loki—. Pero si no quieres participar activamente podemos buscarte otra forma de ayudar... 

—Hank—. Respondió el Omega acomodando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. 

Charles había guardado silencio, mirando a la nada mientras Loki hablaba. El pensaba igual que Hank, la violencia nunca era una opción, pero eso era un tema que hablaría después con Loki, Tony y ambos Peter. 

—En fin—. Continuó, dispuesto a terminar con lo que había estado diciendo—. Como pueden leer en nuestro manifiesto... 

La reunión les llevó un par de horas. Había algunas ideas que chocaban, todos apelaban a sus propias experiencias y había quien hacía menos la experiencia del resto. Al menos todos estaban de acuerdo en que la forma en que se habían estado haciendo las cosas era incorrecta y todos querían hacer algo para cambiar. También estaban de acuerdo en que había que llamar la atención sobre su causa, pero el como hacerlo era una cuestión en la que discrepaban. 

—Buscaré en las leyes. Debe de haber algo que se me esté pasando, algo a lo que podamos apelar—. Dijo Matt, el chico de los lentes oscuros antes de retirarse. 

Tanto él como Hank fueron quienes se mostraron más entusiastas, preguntando todo el tiempo, aportando sus ideas y debatiendo cuando pensaban diferente. Ambos tenían una buena base de conocimientos que sin lugar a duda les iba a ser muy útil a todos. 

Cuando finalmente todos se marcharon dejándolos a ellos cinco y a Wade empezaron una nueva discusión. 

—Es que... No—. Sentenció Charles tajante—. Debe de haber otra manera de hacer las cosas civilizadamente. No creo que ir a bandalizar las calles sea la forma de protestar. Tenemos que buscar dialogar o...

—Claro papá. Porque Erik te rompió la espalda dialogando—. Soltó Peter comenzando a hartarse de la negativa de su padre. 

—Eso es privado, Peter. No viene a tema ahora. Es que en verdad hay otras formas. 

Tony y Peter Parker se mantenían al margen de la discusión, los dos tenían muy claro que iban a apoyar la idea que, extrañamente, había propuesto Wade. 

—¿Cuáles?—. Preguntó Wade, qué al igual que Peter se estaba hartando de la actitud del otro omega—. Señor Xavier, toda mi puta vida ha sido una mierda, y gran culpa de eso la tuvieron los Alfas. No estaba en mis planes terminar en la prostitución a los 11 y en peleas clandestinas a los 14. A mi no me dieron otras opciones. 

—Bueno,entiendo que estés enojado pero no debemos... 

Ok Charles, mira— interrumpió Loki—. No te vamos a obligar a que proteste como nosotros queremos hacerlo, tu tienes tus formas y nosotros las nuestras. Pero nosotros queremos romper y quemar y pintar y si tú no quieres hacerlo no nos estorbes. 

—No hay razón para hacerlo—. Dijo Charles simplemente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. 

Su hijo lo miró con enojo, y sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo se sacó chaqueta y playera. Los huesos se le estaban haciendo más visibles, su vientre para nada era lo que se espera en alguien con cuatro meses de embaraza, pero lo que a Charles terminó de impresionarlo fueron las cicatrices de algo que pensó eran latigazos en la espalda del chico, las marcas de mordidas innecesarias en los hombros y algunos hematomas esparcidos por espalda y pecho. 

No pudo hacer más que pasar saliva con dificultad.


	11. Chapter 11

—¡Papá, no!  
Tanto Peter Lenhsherr como Parker y Tony salieron detrás de Charles.

El ojiazul tenía tal expresión de furia en su rostro que resultaba intimidante.

—Déjame Peter, voy a matarlo. Me importa un carajo lo que pase, voy a matarlo.

El chico se adelantó hasta quedar frente a su padre, lo tomó de ambos brazos con fuerza haciéndolo detenerse.

—Papá sólo nos vas a meter en más problemas. Erik no va a defendernos, no hay nada que tu puedas hacer.

—No me importa, Peter. Veamos que hace Howlett cuando le corte el pene y después el cuello.

—No vas a cambiar mucho con eso—. Dijo Loki mientras se acercaba a ellos—. Cuando mi hijo no regresó del colegio me sentí como tú te sientes ahora. También quería hacer justicia por mi propia mano, pero si eres inteligente vas a hacer algo bueno no solo por Peter, sino por todos los Omegas.

—Y si quiere puedo entrenarlo. Cuando termine todo esto puede ir a partirle la cara al esposo de Peter. Es más, yo iré con usted—. Wade hizo tronar sus nudillos. Charles lo miró de pies a cabeza e hizo nota mental de tomarle la palabra al chico, aunque él era bastante bajo y desgarbado.

Charles entendía que ellos tenían razón, que aún matara a Logan él iba a ir a parar a la cárcel y Erik seguramente no dudaría ni un segundo en conseguirle a Peter un esposo aún peor y ahora no estaría él para protegerlo.

—No voy a dejar que estés cerca de él más de lo estrictamente necesario. Hablaré con Erik para que puedas quedarte con nosotros un tiempo.

Charles tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, porque ahora que el agravio era contra su hijo los muros y los cristales le importaban un carajo. Aún estaba furioso, pero estaba tratando de parecer tranquilo sólo por no alterar a Peter.

___________________________

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué pasó?—. Preguntó Charles una vez todos se marcharon. Aún estaban en la biblioteca y el trataba de hacer algo para desaparecer las cicatrices de su hijo y curar algunas mordidas que parecían haber empezado a infectarse.

—Tiene mal caracter—. Dijo Peter con la lista clavada en el suelo—. La primera noche él estaba molesto porque fui a hablar con Peter en la boda y la forma en que le hablé. Le pedí no obligarme a tener sexo, pero dijo que ahora era suyo y que ese derecho le correspondía—. Tragó saliva, recordaba a lujo de detalle lo que había sucedido esa noche, pero no estaba listo para decir al menos esa parte aún—.Mordió mi cuello hasta hacerme sangrar, pero creo que eso es normal. Después, cuando terminó, dijo que tenía que enseñarme como ser un buen omega y me golpeó, y luego para recordarme que le pertenecía hizo las demás mordidas. Ha seguido haciéndolo, aunque ahora no es tan seguido.

Charles no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente siguió enfrascado en su tarea aparentemente tranquilo aunque había empezado a ver en rojo. Ni siquiera cuando Erik lo apuñaló se había sentido tan furioso con alguien.

—Por eso pienso que Loki tiene razón. Quiero salir de ahí, pero tampoco quiero que nadie más pase por algo así y por eso voy a ayudarlos—. El chico apretó los puños. Dentro de todo esto, lo que más le dolía era haberse perdido a sí mismo, sentirse tan tonto y tan asustado. 

—Peter, tu no puedes ir con nosotros cuando protestemos. Tienes cuatro meses de embarazo, puede pasarle algo a tu hijo y... 

—Mejor aún—. Interrumpió el chico. Charles respiró profundamente, la situación iba a sobrepasarlo.

—Y puede pasarte algo a ti—. Concluyó—. Hay un riesgo muy alto de que nos atrapen y las cosas no salgan bien, pero si tu quieres hacerlo, no voy a negarme. No voy a negarle a mis hijos el activismo político.

_________________

—DAVID NO, NO VAS A IR CON NOSOTROS—. La voz de Charles se había alzado a niveles peligrosos.

—Pero papá, Harley va a ir.

—Harley no va a ir bajo ninguna circunstancia—. Dijo Tony cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y dándole una dura mirada a su hijo.

Acababan de finalizar la reunión con los demás Omegas. Habían llegado algunos Omegas nuevos, entre ellos David y Harley que tenían edad para entender esos asuntos, y entre todos idearon un plan para hacer ver sus reclamos. El plan era salir por la madrugada del siguiente lunes y llevar las paredes del centro de la ciudad de sus reclamos.

El problema ahora era que ambos chicos estaban realmente entusiasmados con la idea de salir y protestar. No era para menos, era un montón de adrenalina agregada por primera vez a sus reprimidas vidas, pero era realmente peligroso y sus padres no estaban conformes con eso.

—Pueden formar equipo con Wade y conmigo—. Sugirió Parker—. Nosotros podemos cuidarlos.

—Gracias Peter, pero no soy muy partidario de tener a un niño cuidando a otros niños—. Dijo Tony y Peter decidió que mejor se quedaba callado.

—Entonces vamos junto a ustedes y no nos separamos—. Sugirió Harley.

—Sí no nos dejan vamos a ir solos—. Concluyó David.

—Yo solo voy a decir que entre más seamos podemos cubrir más terreno.

Ni Tony ni Charles cedieron, pero tampoco dijeron que no, así que ambos adolescentes consideraron eso como una victoria.

—Bien—. Dijo Loki cuando sus compañeros terminaron su discusión con sus respectivos hijos—. Es hora de organizarnos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________  
> Ay amixes, el de hoy quedó chafa, pero mañana es el de estos vatos haciendo su desmadre uwu  
> Y créanme que Charles se las va a cobrar todas con Logan.
> 
> Me está costando un buen hacer de Logan el mayor villano aquí porque yo lo amo :(
> 
> Otra cosa, aquí Erik apuñaló a Charles porque una bala era demasiado. Si les interesa más adelante podría ponerles su historia.


	12. 12

Charles se guardó el enojo, bien metido en ese barril sin fondo en un rincón oscuro de su mente. Escuchaba con paciencia las quejas de Stark, admiraba la fuerza que tenía para plantarse frente a su Alfa y gritarle lo que se merecía.

—Mañana voy a salir a comprar algunas cosas que necesito para mis clases—. Dijo en volumen bajo, como siempre que le hablaba a Erik.

—Mañana no, no puedo acompañarte y está mal que un Omega salga solo. Vamos pasado mañana o puedes pedirle las cosas a Alex. ¿Sabes Charles? Estuve hablando con Steven y ahora me doy cuenta del maravilloso Omega que eres, tú no desobedeces. Y también está David que seguramente será tan buen Omega como tú. Sabe obedecer, no está interesado en salir a fiestas. Es un chico excelente. 

Charles sólo Asintió, sonriendo apenas ante lo que Erik pensaba eran halagos. Esa noche le dio a Alex una lista, dinero suficiente y la indicación de comprar pintura en aerosol, brochas y pegamento en diferentes tiendas para no levantar sospechas. Su hijo no hizo preguntas, estaba al tanto de lo que su padre planeaba y lo apoyaba. 

Después fue a ayudar a David a salir. Le permitió estar fuera toda la noche.

—ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO SI SON OMEGAS O ALFAS. TODOS SON MIS HIJOS. —. La voz de Anthony hizo eco en la casa.

El golpe que Steve le propinó también. 

Tobey salió de la habitación en la que se habían refugiado los mayores -los que seguían despiertos a media noche escuchando los gritos de sus padres- dispuesto a detener otra pelea.

—Es mi culpa—. La voz de Harley chocó con el cristal de la ventana y escapó por una rendija en el alfeisar.

—No lo es. Es culpa de papá Steve—. Andrew dejó escapar por la nariz el humo del cigarrillo—. Es un idiota. Ambos lo son—. No explicó a qué se refería.

En una esquina de la habitación, oculto bajo una pila de ropa sucia estaban las latas de pintura en aerosol que los tres hermanos habían salido a conseguir esa tarde. 

A las voces furiosas al otro lado de la puerta ahora se sumaba la del hermano mayor. Sonaron pasos, un portazo y luego otro.  
Tobey regresó y Harley se preguntó qué pasaría si su padre pudiera salir de ahí. 

—Perdoname Peter, tengo que morderte. Están empezando a preguntar—. Quentin estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda al chico que empezaba a quedarse dormido. 

—Entiendo—. Su voz se quebró —. ¿Jack lo sabe? 

Beck guardó silencio. Sabía que no eran nada discretos, pero no esperaba que Peter lo supiera tan claramente. 

—Se lo dije esta tarde—.De nueva cuenta el silencio—.Yo mismo le voy a explicar a Wade que no ha pasado nada más entre nosotros. 

Peter le sonrió a la oscuridad, un par de lágrimas aún se escurrian por sus mejillas. 

—Está bien, pero quiero pedirte una cosa más. 

Quentin se giró a ver a su esposo a quien no sentía como tal. Por un momento temió que el chico le pidiera consumar ese matrimonio de mentira. 

—Necesito pintura y pegamento. Y una coartada para desaparecer la noche del lunes. 

Quentin no entendió su petición, pero asintió—. ¿Puedo saber que vas a hacer con eso? 

—Vas a saberlo el martes. 

—No me siento bien—. Dijo Peter durante la cena, dejando el tenedor junto a su plato. 

Logan lo miró de reojo, buscando una razón para creer que estaba mintiendo, pero el chico estaba pálido, tenía grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. 

—Pensaba... Pensaba que podría ir con mi padre unos días. Él sabe mucho sobre embarazos y va a ayudarme a sentirme mejor ¿puedo? 

Logan no parecía muy conforme con la solicitud, pero después de pasar un buen rato dándole razones que involucraban únicamente el perfecto desarrollo del "bebé", el hombre terminó cediendo. 

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para convencerme, Peter. 

Peter sonrió como no lo hacía en varios meses y asintió. A pesar de lo que seguía lo iba a sufrir tanto como siempre, ahora realmente tenía esperanza de salir de toda esa mierda. 

—¿Puedo ayudarlos de alguna forma?—. Preguntó Thor, llevando a Loki una taza llena de café. 

El peli negro había pasado la tarde repasando el plan que había hecho entre todos los Omegas que quisieron participar, que para su orgullo habían sido la mayoría. 

—Puedes llevarnos en el auto y esperar ahí por si tenemos que salir huyendo—. Dijo tomando la taza de café y dando un trago. El plan era cubrir cada quien un par de cuadras en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, él, junto a Parker y Lehnsher habían tomado uno de los puntos más céntricos de la ciudad y por lo tanto más peligrosos por el riesgo de ser descubiertos—. Y si algo sale mal busca a Matt Murdock. 

Thor asintió. Hubiera deseado poder ayudar un poco más, pero entendía si Loki prefería que ese espacio, esa protesta fuera solamente de Omegas, aunque no podía evitar sentir que estaba siendo desplazado de una lucha contra un sistema que le había arrancado a su propia lucha. 

Se dispuso a retirarse del estudio no muy seguro de cómo estaba sintiéndose. 

—Ah, y Thor—. Dijo Loki cuando este ya estaba por salir—. Asegúrate de que nadie olvide el nombre de nuestro hijo—. Dijo Loki lanzandole una lata de pintura en spray. 

Thor regresó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su poco cariñoso esposo, y para su sorpresa recibió de vuelta un beso en los labios.


	13. Chapter 13

Mientras Peter Lehnsher alista sus cosas siente que se prepara para una guerra. Mete en la mochila -que antaño usó para llevar a la escuela- un par de latas de pintura en aerosol de las que consiguieron sus hermanos por la tarde y algo más para dejar en claro que están cansados. Debajo de la playera negra volteada al revés para ocultar el estampado lleva otra más, es de color rojo brillante, completamente diferente porque si alguien lo ve puede correr, cambiarse y hacer de cuenta que el no hizo nada. Busca algo con que cubrirse el rostro y termina echando mano de otra de esas playeras con estampado de grupos antiquísimos y la pone junto a lo demás.

Sale en completo silencio de su antigua habitación en la que ¡Bendito sea el cielo! Lleva durmiendo dos días porque Logan le permitió regresar temporalmente a la casa paterna.

En la puesta principal su padre los espera a él y David. Lleva puesta ropa de Alex, todo es negro y no parece el mismo. Tiene una pila enorme de papeles bajo un balazo y junto a él hay un bote de pegamento tan grande que le sorprende que lo vendan por esas cantidades.  
En silencio le pasa una parte de los papeles que lleva, porque mientras su padre y su hermano estarán con Hank en una zona más segura, Loki, el otro Peter y él se encargarán de cubrir de pancartas las zonas cercanas al palacio de gobierno.

David llega unos minutos después y entonces salen de la casa en completo silencio, afuera ya los están esperando Thor y Loki en su auto. Es de noche y hace frío, pero los nervios están haciendo que le suden las manos. David se ve casi eufórico y su padre está tenso.

—Regresaremos por ustedes en 20 minutos. Si algo pasa corran—. Dice Thor deteniéndose en la esquina de una calle solitaria, Hank ya los espera un poco más allá.

Peter se despide con la mano de su padre y de su hermano y siente miedo de que algo les pase, pero al mismo tiempo siente orgullo, porque es arriesgado, pero están ahí, lo están haciendo finalmente.

*

Peter Parker termina explicándole a Quentin lo que van a hacer y él le pide escribir una consiga sobre que amar a quien se ame - siempre y cuando se haga de manera consiente- está bien.

Jack y Quentin terminan llevando a Peter y Wade al lugar en el que van a verse con Stark y Harley. Wade tiene puesta una máscara, dice que ahora se llama Deadpool y a Peter ha comenzado a llamarlo Spiderman, y él no entiende el por qué, porque es incluso algo aracnofóbico.

Los cuatro esperan a Stark en medio de una platica cómoda, permitiéndose ser parejas dispares.

—Jack, cásate conmigo—. Suelta Wade en algún punto. Quentin lo mira mal y Peter alza una ceja. Jack abre la boca, pero al momento vuelve a cerrarla.

—Es verdad, chico listo—. Dice Jack finalmente —. Es una doble coartada. Si me caso con él, por su trabajo como Omega de compañía de Peter estaríamos siempre juntos los cuatro, sin tener que poner excusas.

Quieren decir algo más, pero entonces el auto de Thor y Loki se detiene a su lado. Peter baja del auto, pero antes promete que hablaran de eso cuando regrese y vayan a casa. 

Besa a Wade en los labios "por si es el último" piensa, pero no lo dice porque si se dice en voz alta se concreta y el prefiere sólo dejar ir la idea. 

*

Tony, Harley y Andrew han tenido que salir por la ventana. Steve salió de la casa hecho una furia cerca de media tarde, sus peleas con su esposo se estaban volviendo insoportables, él realmente no terminaba de entender por qué Tony desafia su autoridad.

Decide pasar la noche fuera para hacerlo reflexionar, pero sólo logra dejarles el camino libre a pesar de pedir reforzar la seguridad en la entrada.

Harley está tan emocionado que casi va saltando, Andrew está contento de ver a su hermano así de feliz, y aunque se siente un tanto ajeno a las razones de su padre y de su hermano, participa porque él también está harto.

El punto de encuentro es cercano, así que caminan hasta el punto de encuentro con Wilson. La mochila de David está llena de copias del manifiesto y algunas latas de pintura. Andrew lleva el pegamento y algunas brochas.

****

—Bien, es hora—. Dice Loki cuando Thor a parca el auto. Toma un pañuelo y lo ata al rededor de su rostro.

A Peter Lehnsher le aumenta la sensación de sentirse en guerra mientras improvisa un pasamontañas con una camiseta y ve a Peter ponerse una máscara hecha por Wade. Thor cubre completamente su cabeza con una cosa que parece un manto y lo acomoda cubriendo su rostro.

—Estaré cerca. Si tienen problemas llámenme—. Besa la frente de su esposo y permite que se vayan.

Tienen que hacerlo rápido, ya que de momento quieren evitar la confrontación directa y están en la calle frente al palacio de justicia. Dividen el trabajo, así que mientras Loki y Parker pegan los carteles a lo largo de toda la calle, Lehnsher está sacando su odio hacia el sistema con una lata de aerosol. 

No les toma más de cinco minutos hacerlo todo. La calle está llena del manifiesto, se aseguraron de pegar el mismo mensaje demasiadas veces para que fuera difícil quitarlo, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, Peter Lehnsher decidió cruzar la acera y escribir en negro directamente sobre las paredes del palacio de Justicia, porque está harto, porque está cansado de ser maltratado sólo por nacer Omega. 

Los tres corren de regreso al auto, pero Lehnsher se detiene cuando pasan frente a la fachada de ese importante edificio. Es blanco, tanto como la nieve. Pero cuando Loki se gira a ver por qué el chico se ha detenido, puede ver un globo lleno de pintura roja estrellarse contra el blanco y teñirlo. 

Parker siente miedo por tres segundos, y después se siente eufórico. Su amigo le pasa un par de globos y el los lanza con toda su fuerza. Loki también lanza uno solo de esos proyectiles de pintura roja y entonces tienen que echar a correr, pues los vigilantes de han dado cuenta del "ataque". 

Y a pesar del peligro, cuando regresas al auto y huyen, los tres comienzan a reír. Thor no entiende muy bien lo que está pasando, pero termina riendo, porque si Loki es feliz, entonces el también puede serlo. 

***  
Tony está junto a Harley y Wade. Wade no le agrada demasiado, pero tiene que darle créditos por estar ahí y realmente apoyarlos. Como lo hace ahora, que está ayudando a Harley a encolar la pared para después pegar el manifiesto y volver a pasar el pegamento. 

El está unos metros más atrás. En la acera de enfrente se encuentran las cedes principales de compañías realmente importantes, exactamente frente a él está la Torre Stark, la que hubiera heredado de haber nacido Alfa, en la que ahora Steven trabaja día con día sin saber realmente lo que está haciendo y arruinando muchas cosas en el proceso. 

Ha escrito algunas consignas respecto a la capacidad que tendrían lo Omegas para trabajar en esas oficinas en algo más que la limpieza o el secretariado si se les permitiera estudiar. "Yo quería ser inventor, pero fui Omega", escribió en algún momento, y se detuvo pasmado ante lo real que era eso, en todo lo que él había ansiado ser y hacer y lo que tenía. 

Y sintió más odio que antes. 

—Papá, ya terminamos—. Susurró Harley a su lado y él dio un salto al escuchar su voz. 

Antes de poder responder, Wade arrancó la lata de su mano y escribió. 

—Y ahora nos vamos a menos que queramos ser Omegas muertos—. Dijo Wade devolviendo la lata a Stark. 

Mientras ellos se alejaban corriendo, en la pared resaltaba una pinta hecha con letras grandes "Estudia, trabaja y vuélvete un hombre Alfa rico para poder pagar por la virginidad y el autoestima de un niño Omega pobre" 

***  
Del grupo de Charles, el único realmente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo era David, quien había tomado la lata de aerosol que le pasó su hermano mayor. Mientras tanto, Hank y Charles parecían casi pedirle permiso a la pared antes de pegar los carteles. 

Al final pegaron varios, aunque fueron menos de los que el resto de los pequeños equipos de Omegas habían pegado. Y es que Hank era demasiado pacífico, y Charles, a pesar de estar enojado, pensaba demasiado en la forma pacífica de hacer las cosas. Creía fervientemente que hablando y dialogando todo se iba a solucionar.

Pero entonces dejaron atrás la enorme pared frente a una concurrida escuela. Subieron una calle, dirigiéndose al punto en el que les recogería Loki y Charles vio a unos cuantos metros una tienda de artículos para cacería. Era parte de la franquicia que, junto a la industria tabacalera, habían logrado hacer que el esposo de Peter amasara su fortuna, y Charles sintió su sangre hervir.

—¿Queda pintura?—. Preguntó. Y David le entregó una lata nueva que había llevado de repuesto.

Charles caminó a paso seguro hacia la fachada de la tienda. Sintió ganas de descubrir su rostro, que al día siguiente en las cámaras de seguridad Logan pudiera verlo y saber que él estaba al tanto de lo que le hacía a su hijo, pero se contuvo y en vez de descubrirse, sacó su ira en forma de palabras puestas en la pared.

"Los Omegas no se compran", "El respeto se gana, no se impone a golpes", "Violador de Mierda". Poco a poco empezaba a ver en rojo, los minutos pasaban y el seguía escribiendo con pintura. Y lo hubiera seguido haciendo si no hubiera saltado una alarma.

No supieron bien como fue que se activó, pero un sonido estruendoso y agudo irrumpió en la noche y los tres tuvieron que correr a toda prisa. El sonido les acompañó hasta la siguiente calle, donde les esperaba el auto de Loki y su esposo.

Los tres casi saltaron al auto, apretujados los cinco en la parte trasera y pidieron a gritos que avanzaran y los sacaran de ahí.

—¿Qué pasó?—. Preguntó Loki, devatiendo internamente entre la risa y la preocupación.

Charles sonrió y trató de acomodarse mejor para dejar de aplastar a Hank.

—Enfurecí.


	14. Capítulo 14

Charles acostumbraba despertar temprano. No era algo que disfrutara pues no era una persona de mañanas y nunca era muy él antes de la primera taza de té del día. Sin embargo, había terminado por acostumbrarse a despertar siempre un par de minutos antes que la alarma programada a las siete de la mañana, ya que en sus primeros años de matrimonio esa había sido una de las exigencias de Erik.   
Después fue gustó propio, pues a pesar de contar con la ayuda de los empleados domésticos, le gustaba ayudar a sus hijos a prepararse para la escuela, y después del desayuno, ir a ocuparse de sus propios estudios.

Pero esa mañana ni siquiera fue la alarma lo que le despertó, fue el ruido del televisor y los gruñidos de indignación de Erik. Se había acostado hasta pasadas las 3 y la última hora de su día había sido intensa, así que al abrir los ojos tardó varios minutos sentado en la cama sin entender nada, sabía que Erik le estaba hablando, que estaba refiriéndole sus quejas por algo, pero no terminaba de entender por qué.

—... Revoltosos que no entienden que los costos de limpieza van a salir del erario público.

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Charles y terminó de despertar del todo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—. Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—Un grupo de Omegas histéricos vandalizó la ciudad.

Charles casi se echa a reír ante lo de histéricos, pero se contuvo para no dar explicaciones sobre la medicina de hace siglos. En su lugar solo mantuvo su vista fija en la pantalla que mostraba imágenes de las pintas que él mismo había hecho en contra de Logan. La nota concluyó con un video captado desde una cámara de seguridad en los que podía ver a ambos Peter y Loki lanzar globos de pintura.

—Los Alfas de esos Omegas deben de ser unos idiotas, pusilánimes incapaces de tomar su lugar.

Esta vez Charles no pudo evitar reír. Se levantó de la cama, y como nunca hacía se acercó a dejar un beso en la mejilla de su esposo.

—Menos mal tu no eres un idiota ni un pusilánime—. Y Erik no notó la burla en sus palabras.

*****

—Lección número uno—. Dijo Wade tomando a Quentin por un brazo y usando su fuerza para hacerlo caer—. No subestimen a su oponente.

—Estaba distraído—. Se excusó Quentin poniéndose de pie.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes—. Contradijo Jack acercándose a su pareja y pasando una mano por su cintura—. Wade tiene mejor técnica que tú y quizá también es mejor que la mía.

Wade sonrió y estaba a punto de decir algo ingenioso, pero fue interrumpido por Peter Lenhsherr.

—Wade pelea de maravilla, pero ahora ¿podrías enseñarnos algo?

Él, Parker, Loki, Tony, Harley, David, Charles, Hank e incluso Matt estaban ahí. Quizá no era la mejor idea organizar una clase de lucha el día siguiente de cometer un acto de legítima protesta por la madrugada, pero todos consideraron más que necesario adquirir esos conocimientos a la brevedad. No pensaban pelear a puño limpio con la policía, pero siempre era mejor saber defenderse.

—Les voy a enseñar a todos, pero tú, niño embarazado, vas a quedarte haciendo ejercicios junto a Quentin. Descuida, si él puede hacerlos tú vas a ser jodidamente mejor. 

Lenhsherr no pareció muy contento, pero se resignó a permanecer al margen mientras los demás entrenaban. 

—Peter—. Lo llamó Loki al final del entrenamiento.   
Wade aún peleaba intentando derribar a Matt, que a pesar de ser ciego era por mucho el mejor peleador. Incluso mejor que Wade, pues su padre Alfa - el único al que había conocido- había sido boxeador y se había encargado de enseñarle todo lo que sabía.   
—Sí vienes a decirme que es mejor para el bebé que no venga a estas clases, no quiero escucharlo. 

—No iba a decirte eso, pero si tiene que ver con el bebé—. Peter solo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mostrando que estaba preparado para defenderse si criticaban su falta de cariño hacia el producto del abuso que venía sufriendo desde hace un año—. Se que no lo quieres y que para ti debe ser una tortura tener que llevarlo en el vientre. No puedo hacer nada para que eso no pase, pero en cuanto des a luz, quisiera adoptarlo. Siempre que sea lo que quieras, claro.

Peter abrió mucho los ojos a causa de la sorpresa. La idea era aún ganar ganar, pero había un problema con eso. —Logan no va a permitirlo—. Dijo con resignación. 

—Encontraremos la forma de que lo acepte—. Dijo apretando el huesudo hombro del chico—. Los veré mañana. 

Y se dirigió hacia la salida de la residencia Beck. 

Peter miró su estómago y después el lugar por el que se había ido Loki. Imaginó por un momento, pero al instante desechó la idea, pues no quería hacerse esperanzas falsas con algo tan importante. 

***

Thor no tenía problemas para socializar en lo más mínimo. Solía ser bastante abierto cuando conocía gente nueva y siempre terminaba encontrando un buen tema de conversación. Pero compartiendo un trago con los esposos de los amigos de Loki, no encontraba nada bueno que decir ni una forma de integrarse a la conversación.

Beck se había retirado hace un rato, cuando Steve sacó a colación el tema de una pareja de Omegas de la que había escuchado. Ninguno había tenido Alfa, sólo estaban juntos y aparentemente les pareció aberrante. 

—Yo pienso que esos Omega deben de ser unos histéricos que odian a los Alfas y que no entienden su lugar—. Dijo Erik.

Y Thor recordó la vez en que escuchó decir a Charles que el problema era la forma en que se habían impuesto los roles, y que de cierta forma los Alfa eran también víctimas de ese sistema.

—Son violentos, peligrosos. No me extrañaría que fueran de esos que incumplen sus deberes, molestan a su Alfa y luego se quejan cuando él los pone en su lugar y buscan vengarse—. Continuó Logan encendiendo un habano.

Y Thor recordó a Peter temblando de miedo cuando tuvo el valor de contarles a Loki y a a él todo lo que estaba pasando en su matrimonio.

—Seguramente hay un Alfa detrás de esto. Los Omegas no son tan inteligentes como para organizar algo así. No me extrañaría que fuera alguna clase de artimaña política—. Concluyó Steve.

Y Thor pensó en Tony explicándole a Hank y Charles como había modificado su tableta electrónica programando su propia inteligencia artificial que cumplía todas sus necesidades, y luego como Gracias a esa misma inteligencia había borrado los videos de seguridad en donde aparecían ellos, dejando solo los de ambos Peter y Loki porque ellos así lo habían querido. 

—Yo pienso que fue valiente—. Soltó finalmente—. No sé lo que ellos pasen en carne propia porque soy un Alfa, pero puedo ver que las cosas no son equitativas y eso no está bien—.Se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse. Había aceptado estar en esa horrible reunión para alejarlos de la mancion Lenhsherr, aunque sería preciso decir Xavier, pero ya no soportaba ni un momento más en compañía de esos idiotas—. Y ustedes, señores, deberían pararse a pensar en sus privilegios. Tienen esposos y la mayoría hijos que son Omegas. Piensen por ellos y no desde su ego.

***

—¿Quieres que hable yo?—. Preguntó Tony a Charles.   
Había tantas personas reunidas que habían tenido que ocupar espacio en el corredor que llevaba a la biblioteca de Charles. Esto sobrepasaba por mucho a los 30 Omegas que habían aparecido en la reunión anterior. Loki calculaba unos 60.

Charles negó y se aclaró la garganta. 

—Buenas tardes—. Comenzó, y sintió como iba encontrando la confianza mientras hablaba—. Agradecemos que decidieran acompañarnos. Si están aquí, es porque están cansados, y al igual que nosotros, quieren hacer algo para que todo cambie y el mundo se vuelva más equitativo...

***  
Casi todos se habían retirado. Solo quedaban los cinco de siempre, Wade, Matt y Hank, a quienes empezaban a considerar parte del grupo principal. David y Harley también estaban por ahí, charlando con Loki.   
—Pienso que deberías decirle. Tu padre es un hombre comprensivo—. Dijo Loki tras escuchar la confesión de David, quien buscaba consejo sobre lo que debían hacer ante su situación.

—Y si no quiere ser comprensivo, dime y yo me encargo de que lo sea—

Dijo Wade, quien había terminado por escucharlo todo.

***  
—Papá ¿Qué harías si supieras que tengo un novio?—. Preguntó David, recargado en el escritorio de su padre Omega mientras este acomodaba los libros y las notas que se encontraban esparcidas por el mismo.

—Me alegraría de que puedas elegir a alguien por ti mismo y no te lo impusiera Erik.

—¿Y si fuera alguien sin mucho dinero?

Charles dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su hijo con Clara molestia en la mirada. David pensó que quizá su padre no fuera tan comprensivo como Loki pensaba.

–Me sentiría ofendido de que pienses que es eso lo que me interesa de quien eliges como pareja—. Charles suspiró. Últimamente lo hacía con demasiada frecuencia —¿Te trata bien?

David quiso decir que solo estaba haciendo suposiciones y que no existía ningún novio en realidad. Pero no podía mentir de esa forma a su padre, quien le ayudaba a salir siempre que se lo pedía.

—Sí, me trata bien.

—Entonces eso es suficiente.


	15. Capítulo 15

Peter Lenhsherr no había tenido las cosas fáciles desde hace poco más de un año, cuando se había casado con Logan. Sin embargo sintió que el mundo se le terminaba un miércoles a media tarde. Debía tener entonces poco más de cinco meses de embarazo, trataba de pasar los días sin pensar en esa cosa que crecía dentro de él. Hacía su vida tan normal como le era posible, y cada que alguien le recordaba su condición, forzaba una sonrisa.  
Hacia de cuenta que no era verdad que su cuerpo estaba cambiando, engendrando una vida que el no deseaba cargar. Y entonces sucedió. El movimiento primero fue casi imperceptible, y el trató de hacer como que se trataba de cualquier otra cosa, pero el movimiento se repitió, y tuvo que aceptar que eso que estaba sintiendo era su hijo. El producto de las violaciones, lo que valía más que él, porque fue su presencia lo que hizo que las palizas se detuvieran y le permitieran regresar temporalmente junto a su padre. Y se sintió asqueado, deseó más que nunca haber sido valiente y tomar las pastillas que le entregó Loki.

Corrió en busca de su padre, pero la puerta cerrada con llave y el fuerte olor de sus padres llenando todo el pasillo le recordó el estúpido celo que les llegaba a los Omegas cada 6 meses. Odiaba esos días, sentirse necesitado, sudoroso y sucio. Quizá lo único bueno que salía del embarazo era poder ahorrarse la horrible y dolorosa sensación del celo.

Quiso llamar a Parker o a Tony, pero los Omegas que pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos tendían a sincronizarse, así que ninguno estaba en condiciones de atender su llamada. Casi sonrió cuando un sirviente en el hogar de Parker le respondió que estaba "ocupado con su esposo" Peter seguramente estaría junto a Wade ahora mismo, y si a Quentin le había llegado el celo, entonces estaría enredado con Jack. Peter le había explicado una vez que durante el celo, su necesidad era por otro Omega, que sí un Alfa trataba de acercarse, incluso podía ponerse enfermo de lo desagradable que le resultaba su olor.

Un poco resignado a que tendría que esperar un par de días sintiendo a esa cosa removerse en su interior, decidió llamar a Loki. Seguramente estaría en iguales condiciones que el resto, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Hola Peter ¿Estas bien?—. Escuchar su calmada voz al otro lado de la línea le tranquilizó, pero al mismo tiempo le pareció bastante extraño.

—¿Por qué no estas en celo?—. Preguntó realmente extrañado.

—Tengo problemas hormonales desde hace años, Peter. No he entrado en celo desde hace años ¿Estas bien?—. Volvió a preguntar.

Pasaron al teléfono horas. Loki escuchaba al chico, trataba de entender su situación y buscaba la forma de ayudarlo, aunque no podía hacer mucho más que tranquilizarlo y recordarle que eso era temporal, que había pasado ya más de la mitad del tiempo, que encontrarían la forma de que no tuviera que encargarse de un niño que no había deseado y que conservaba por miedo.

****

—Papá, no me siento bien—. Murmuró Harley, recargandose en la puerta de la biblioteca. 

Tony, aún cansado por el celo que había terminado hace apenas un par de días. Había sido horrible tener que pasarlo con Steven, pero al menos había logrado que el Alfa se calmara un poco y quitara esa estúpida vigilancia que, como fuera, el siempre había logrado burlar. Levantó la vista del libro sobre física que Hank le había prestado y miró con detenimiento a su hijo. Había en el habiente un ligero olor a caramelo. 

—¿Te duele algo?—. Preguntó acercándose a su hijo. 

—No, pero siento el cuerpo demasiado caliente, mi estómago se siente raro. 

Y entonces Tony entendió de dónde provenía el olor y lo que estaba pasando con su hijo. Mandó a Tobey y Andrew a conseguir supresores y les pidió mantenerse lejos de la habitación de Harley. Mientras tanto, él acompañó a su hijo a su habitación. 

Cuando Steven regresó a su casa esa noche Harley estaba casi inconscientemente a causa del efecto de los fuertes supresores que le habían sido administrados. Era la única forma de ayudarlo a pasar ese primer celo sin demasiado dolor, los supresores sabes administrados semanalmente, ayudarían igual en su siguiente celo. 

—Esto es perfecto—. Dijo Steve con una sonrisa auténtica, como si su hijo no estuviera sufriendo ahora mismo—. Podré cerrar el trato con Osborn ahora. No podrá negarse si nuestros hijos van a casarse. 

Tony pudo sentir sobre él las miradas de Jacob, Johnny, Tobey y Andrew. Seguramente esperaban que se negara, que empezaran una discusión como últimamente pasaba tan a menudo. Pero para sorpresa de sus hijos, Anthony sonrió. 

—Seguro Steve. Hablaré con Harley cuando el celo pase. 

Y Steve solo asintió, feliz de que su Omega recordará su lugar. 

Anthony solo podía recordar a su hijo besando al chico Osborn. Hablaría con él, y si Harley no estaba listo para el matrimonio, Steve podía ir se a la mierda. Tony se llevaría a sus hijos y se iría Dios sabe a dónde, porque no pensaba pasar un celo más junto a Steven.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: CONTENIDO SENSIBLE Y NO APTO PARA PRO VIDA

Al final la negativa no vino de Harley, vino de Harry.  
—Señor Stark—. Dijo el chico la siguiente vez que él y Harley se reunieron en la casa del omega —Harley me contó sobre los padres de mi padre y el señor Rogers. Yo realmente amo a Harley, pero creo que 16 y 18 años no es buena edad para el matrimonio.   
Tony y ambos chicos fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para encontrar una forma en que los chicos pudieran posponer su matrimonio sin dejar de verse.   
—Harry quiere cortejar correctamente a Harley. Pueden conocerse mejor, van a estar prácticamente comprometidos, así que no va a haber impedimentos con tus negocios.   
Steve se convenció de que era buena idea, y se alegró de que Tony estuviera aceptando tan bien esa situación.   
Tony estaba -con ayuda de Matt que sabía mucho de leyes y conocía a los alfas adecuados-empezando a tramitar su divorcio. 

Steve tuvo viajes de negocios el mes siguiente al celo de Anthony. Industrias Stark estaba tomando cada vez un papel más relevante dentro de la industria global de la tecnología (no gracias a Steve) y eso lo mantenía lejos de su hogar. 

—Papá. Hueles raro— Dijo Tobey una mañana cuatro semanas después de que terminara el celo. 

Andrew y Harley también olfatearon el ambiente y después miraron a su padre con tal expresión que Tony pudo hacerse una buena idea de lo que pasaba. La prueba de embarazo que se hizo esa tarde lo confirmó. 

***

—A todos nosotros nos han enseñado—. comenzó a exponer Loki en la siguiente cesión con el grupo de omegas. Para ese momento acudían unas 100 personas. Era sorprendente como se podía mantener la fachada de concurrida escuela de modales —. Que la unca razón de nuestra existencia es parir. Y que una vez que hemos parido un hijo, por una clase de instinto debemos amarlo y buscar protegerlo. 

Loki miró al chico platinado sentado en primera fila junto a Charles, que no lo había parido y aún así lo consideraba su hijo. 

—Bueno, quiero decirles que no pienso que sea cierto— tomó un libro viejo, de hace siglos cuando aún había mujeres* —Este libro explica que eso que pensamos instinto es algo que nosotros mismos permitimos. Que ese apego a los hijos existe cuando lo deseamos, y no limita sólo a los que salieron de nosotros. 

Miró a Peter Parkes, que después de la muerte de sus padres había sido casi adoptado por Tony pues veía en el omega mayor una figura que le pudiera guiar. Tony no era especialmente cariñoso con el chico, pero a juzgar por la forma en que se preocupaba en la relación con Wade y el matrimonio de mentira con Beck, Loki podía saber que se preocupaba por él tanto como por sus propios hijos. 

—Y también, puede ser que, a pesar de traer al mundo a esos niños, nunca los sientan realmente como sus hijos—. Escuchó una expresión de desacuerdo por parte de todos, y él solo sonrió de lado. Sintió sobre sí la fija mirada del chico Lenhsherr, ya le había comentado sobre esas ideas, pero nunca se las había expuesto correctamente —. Y eso no nos hace malos, ni demuestra que estemos fallados ni que somos inhumanos. Muchos de nosotros somos abusados sexualmente, muchas veces por la propia pareja, y eso deja consecuencias. Nos obligan a parir tantas veces como podamos sin preguntar nunca si realmente lo deseamos, nos deshumanizan y convierten en incubadoras. Nuestros cuerpos son más sociales que nuestros, y los alfas se sienten en libertad de decidir, incluso lo hacen otros omegas. Hay personas que no deciden sobre su cuerpo aunque puedan hacerlo por miedo, a su pareja, a sus familias, al que dirán, y eso es igual de triste. Nuestra paternidad debe de ser deseada, debemos encontrar los métodos para poder tener una vida sexual plena y protegida, y bajo ningún pretexto moral e idealmente tampoco legal, deben obligarnos a parir.

***

—Primero debería tomar una de estas—. Hank le tendió a Tony una caja de ibuprofeno y un vaso con agua.   
Estaban en la habitación de Anthony. Charles estaba ahí porque era uno de los mejores amigos de Tony, Loki estaba ahí porque había conseguido lo necesario y sabia que hacer, Hank estaba ahí porque si difunto esposo (Hank estaba feliz de haber durado en ese matrimonio forzado menos de un año y después gozar de ser un viudo que había heredado lo suficiente para vivir bien) había sido médico y él había aprendido mucho cuando él vivía y después gracias a los libros que seguían guardados en un estante en su casa. 

Tony tomó la pastilla de ibuprofeno y dejó a un lado el vaso después de beber el agua. Se sentía extraño, todo le parecía irreal, no podía creer como una persona que juraba le quería había podido hacerlo pasar por algo así. 

“—¿Te confieso algo? — había preguntado Steve la mañana que hizo el equipaje para salir en su viaje de negocios —Cambié tus supresores por placebos. Puede que cuando regrese estemos esperando otro cachorrito—. Y se veía feliz, como si lo que había hecho no fuera atentar contra la autonomía y la salud reproductiva de su pareja.”

Anthony no deseaba tener más hijos, ya tenía 5 y estaba llegando a los 40, no tenía la misma paciencia y energía para cuidar otro bebé. Su relación con Steve no era muy estable, tenía la mente puesta en otras cosas y un bebé no estaba en sus planes. A demás estaba el hecho de sentirse atacado por Steve. 

—Cuando estés listo—. Loki lo sacó de sus pensamientos poniendo cuatro pastillas sobre la mesa de noche. 

Tony las miró, pensó en las posibilidades de manera fugaz. Podía posponer esto, tener al niño, seguir junto a Steve unos años más y dejarlo finalmente cuando el niño fuera mayor. Pero si lo permitía ahora, si se quedaba junto a Steve, nada le impedía seguir violando su derecho a decidir sobre su propio cuerpo. 

“—¿Quieres tenerlo? —. Preguntó Tobey cuando Tony salió del baño, pálido como el papel y les mostró la prueba.  
—Apoyamos lo que decidas—. Dijo Andrew y Harley solo lo abrazó.” 

Tony tomó las pastillas y las puso debajo de su lengua. El sabor era horrible, pero podía soportarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que tenerlas bajo la lengua? —. Preguntó tratando de no mover mucho la lengua, provocando que se escuchara raro.

—Media hora—. Respondió Hank, que se sentía un poco como un intruso en medio de esa situación tan íntima. 

Estar simplemente sentados viéndose los unos a los otros no era nada cómodo, así que terminaron poniendo una película. Tony comenzó a sentir dolor de cabeza y de estómago dos horas después. 

Una alarma programada para sonar tres horas después de que Tony hubiera tomado las primeras pastillas sonó y fue hora de poner cuatro pastillas más debajo de su lengua. El sangrado comenzó poco después.

—Papá ¿Podemos pasar? —. Harley llamó a la puerta unas cinco horas después de empezar con todo eso. Había respetado tanto tiempo como le fue posible la petición de su padre de estar sólo—. Peter vino a verte. 

Hank fue a abrirles la puerta aprovechando que se retiraba. Si algo pasaba podían llamarlo y estaría ahí cuanto antes. Loki pensó que igual era momento de irse, así que dejó las últimas cuatro pastillas y se fue junto a Hank.   
Tony ya estaba sintiendo fuertes dolores en el vientre, lo que sólo hacía que aumentara su enojo con Steve por hacerlo pasar por semejante situación. 

Harley se sentó junto a su padre. Podía notar como su olor natural volvía a restablecerse, indicando que el aborto estaba sucediendo. 

—¿Como se siente, señor Stark? —. Preguntó Peter sentándose en el suelo.  
— He estado mejor—. Respondió él. Y el joven no se atrevió a decir nada más. 

Tony tomó las últimas cuatro pastillas. Fue raro, porque cuando por fin pasó la media hora y pudo pasar los restos de las pastillas comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo. Su cuerpo dolía, pero él se sentía mejor al menos anímicamente. 

—¿Qué tienen pensado para el siguiente movimiento? —. Preguntó Harley cuando comenzó a sentir que el silencio era demasiado pesado. 

—¿Perdona? —. Preguntó Charles, que hasta entonces había estado pensando en su Peter, en qué hubiera sido de él si hubiera podido impedir su matrimonio con Logan. 

—Aún no tenemos nada pensado—. Respondió Tony, agradeciendo que su hijo hablara. 

—Wade piensa que deberíamos organizar una marcha—. Dijo Peter acomodándose en su lugar —. Piensa que ya somos muchos, y que si los alfas nos ven a todos juntos, pueden sentirse intimidados. 

—Pero podría ser peligroso—. Dijo charles tras pensarlo un momento—. Si se sienten amenazados puedes hacer algo. 

—Pero necesitamos que nos vean, que somos muchos y estamos enojados—. Murmuró Tony. Le hubiera gustado decir más, pero no se sentía con muchos ánimos. 

—Pienso que deberíamos hablarlo en la próxima asamblea—. Propuso Peter y Charles asintió. 

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Peter tuvo que retirarse pues había asuntos que arreglar con la inminente boda de Jack y Wade, pero pidió que le llamaran si algo llegaba a pasar. Harley lo acompañó abajo, Tony y Charles se quedaron solos.

—¿Crees que fue una buena idea? —. Preguntó Tony.

—Pienso que fue necesario—. Respondió Charles con voz calmada.

De nuevo hubo silencio. Pudieron escuchar los pasos de Harley dirigiéndose a su habitación después de acompañar a Peter.

—Voy a dejar a Steve—. Informó Tony. 

Charles suspiró profundo.

—Quisiera poder dejar a Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El libro del que habla Loki es Excluidas y Marginales de Dolores Juliano. En la universidad leí los dos primeros capítulos para una clase y mencionaba todo esto de la maternidad por adopción.
> 
> Por favor no me maten.


	17. Capítulo 17

Apenas Steve llegó a casa corrió a buscar a Tony. Esperaba encontrar un aroma diferente en él y confirmar que tendrían un nuevo cachorro, pero Tony olía como siempre.

—No estás embarazado—. Comentó Steve con expresión triste.

Anthony bajó el libro que había estado leyendo y lo miró largamente sólo para volver a su lectura. Moría de ganas de gritarle en la cara una buena cantidad de insultos, pero sólo era cosa de esperar un poco más.

***  
—Quiero presentarte a Pyro.

—¿A quien?—. Preguntó Charles sirviendo el té de la tarde en dos tazas. 

David negó, como alejando un pensamiento —. John Allerdyce, mi novio. 

Charles le. Pasó una de las tazas a su hijo y le Sonrió —. Me encantaría conocerlo. 

***  
—Tienes que regresar conmigo ya—. Logan estaba molesto. Hace tres meses que había dejado a Peter estar junto a sus padres, se suponía que el chico estaría ahí para recuperar la salud y aprender a ser un mejor Omega, y él no veía mejorías ni en uno ni en otro.   
—Pero yo aquí me siento bien. Puedo regresar contigo por las noches, pero me siento bien teniendo la compañía de mis hermanos y... 

La bofetada fue tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos. 

—Vendrás conmigo ahora.

Le tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo llevó consigo en dirección al auto. El golpe dejó al platinado lo suficientemente aturdido como para no protestar, así que le siguió sin más. 

Erik observó de lejos la escena. El ceño fruncido, la intranquilidad de querer defender a su hijo, pero saber que no era quien para interponerse entre lo que Logan decidía hacer con su propio Omega. 

No era como si él siempre hubiera sido él mejor Alfa con Charles. Podía recordar a la perfección la tarde en la que el Omega le comunicó que lo dejaba, que no podía estar con alguien que no lo respetaba lo suficiente como para sólo estar con él. 

Recordaba su odio, el pensar en que sería la burla de todos si Charles lo dejaba. Pensó que prefería verlo muerto, y por eso tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y lo encajó en la espalda de su esposo. 

Se arrepintió apenas notar lo que había hecho. Él amaba a Charles, no quería que lo dejara, pero tampoco lo quería muerto, había sido un impulso. 

Los dos años siguientes fueron hospitales, cirugías, preguntarse si Charles volvería a caminar, jurar que sería un mejor Alfa y pedirle a Charles ser un mejor Omega para que él no tuviera que lastimarlo. 

La casa se llenó de libros, pues Charles desde su cama y los ocasionales paseos en silla de ruedas, no podía hacer gran cosa. 

Erik volvió a mirar el lugar por el que su hijo y yerno habían desaparecido. No quería para Peter lo que había tenido Charles pero ¿Qué podía hacer él que estaba atado a la moralidad de las costumbres? 

***  
—¡Ay que tomar el palacio de justicia!—. Gritó un Omega al fondo. 

—Deberíamos quemar el palacio de justicia—. Apuntó un Omega bajito, sentado en las primeras filas. 

—¡Romper cristales!

—Deberíamos pedir que por favor nos den más derechos. 

—Deberíamos hacer una marcha. 

—Esa es una buena idea—. Apuntó Tony, aunque sin llegar a hacerse oír sobre las voces que resonaban en la biblioteca. 

—Sí hablamos civilizadamente y explicamos que nos sentimos oprimidos... 

—Cállate Josep, así no funcionan las cosas. 

—La idea de la marcha es buena... —empezó a decir Charles, pero ahora todos los Omegas convocados estaban enfrascados en opinar. 

—Si hablando se solucionaran las cosas mi esposo no habría vendido a mi hijo. 

—O me hubieran dejado terminar la escuela. 

—Yo hablé y me dejaron elegir esposo. 

—Pues felicidades porque... 

—CALLENSE—. La voz de Wade se escuchó por todo el recinto. Los Omegas obedecieron el instante, algunos sintiéndose apenados, otros con ganas de discutir. 

—Organizar una marcha nos parece buena idea—. Dijo Loki tomando la palabra —. Podemos protestar a nuestra forma, sin incendiar edificios por ahora —. Apuntó, aunque recalcando el por ahora—. Y mostrando que somos muchos. 

—Sí vamos a hacer algo tan público—. Dijo Matt apoyando las manos en el bastón que usaba para guiarse —. Es muy probable que necesitemos mostrar lideres. 

Charles sintió temor por su hijo, ya que él era parte fundacional de todo esto, pero temía mostrarlo cómo uno de los líderes y causar represalias en su contra.

—Pero no a ustedes—. Continuó Hank acomodando sus lentes —. Líderes falsos. 

—Porque si algo pasa, no se perderían los líderes reales y podemos seguir tan organizados como hasta ahora—. Continuó Loki. 

—Pero no podemos exponer a alguien más. Propongo que Tony, tú y yo...—. Empezó a hablar Charles. 

—Yo me ofrezco voluntario—. Interrumpió Matt—. No tengo nada que perder. Y seguro la reacción del imbécil de Frank vale la pena. 

—Y yo. Tampoco tengo nada que perder—. Se ofreció Hank. Él también pensaba que el diálogo era la mejor opción si se manejaba de forma adecuada, y ahora tendría la oportunidad de evidenciarlo. 

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo—. Dijo alguien casi al fondo. 

—Cállate Josep, no vamos a pedir permiso—. Respondió alguien más y se escucharon algunas risas. 

—Además de Josep ¿Alguien más no está de acuerdo?—. Preguntó Charles, y nadie levantó la mano —. Perfecto. Ahora organicemos una marcha.


	18. Capítulo 18

Las contracciones empezaron a media tarde, una semana antes de la marcha organizada por los Omegas, 8 meses después de la concepción de ese niño que le causaba a Peter sentimientos encontrados.

Para la madrugada el chico ya estaba en el hospital, aterrado y siendo preparado para cirugía.

—Llama a mis padres—. Pidió el chico.

Logan le Sonrió con algo que se parecía demasiado a la ternura y le produjo a Peter ganas de vomitar.

—Cariño, ahora solo me necesitas a mí. Llamaré a tus padres cuando sea el momento.

Y el momento no llegó hasta tres días después, cuando un preocupado Erik y un furioso Charles arribaron al hospital tras enterarse tardíamente de que su hijo había dado a luz.

—¿Cuando pensabas decírnoslo?—. Preguntó Charles haciendo acopio de toda esa estricta educación para reprimir la furia en sus palabras.

—Después. Esto es un momento para el Alfa y su Omega—. Respondió Logan con expresión seria que no ocupaba para nada su molestia ante la interrupción de sus suegros.

—¿Cómo estás?—. Preguntó Erik en un momento en que pudo quedarse a solar con su hijo. Charles había ido a los cuneros, a conocer a su pequeño nieto, Logan estaba en la cafetería.

Peter simplemente Asintió. No estaba de humor para expresar en palabras lo que sentía, y sabía muy bien que su padre Alfa tampoco era la persona correcta para eso.

—Sabes que todo esto del matrimonio lo hago porque te quiero ¿verdad?—. Dijo Erik con cierto apuro en la voz. Peter lo miró fríamente, removiendo sus pies cubiertos por la fina sábana.

—Padre, estoy cansado—. Dijo el chico por toda respuesta, y como para recalcar que estaba cansado, se acomodó entre las sábanas —. ¿Podrías llamar a papá?

Erik se limitó a asentir y salir a buscar a su esposo. Cuando la puerta de la habitación de Peter se cerró tras Charles, Lenhsherr concretó dentro de sí el sentimiento de rechazo sin entender de donde venía. Él hacía las cosas bien, seguía las reglas. No era el mejor Alfa, pero con Charles había cometido un solo error y había sido buen padre procurando todo lo necesario para el bien de sus hijos ¿por qué se sentía así?

—Los Omegas necesitan tiempo a solas para hablar cosas de Omegas. No tienes que entenderlos, solo amarlos—. Dijo Logan al regresar de la cafetería, el vaso de café a medio terminar en una mano, el cigarrillo sin encender aprisionado entre el dedo medio y índice.

A Charles no le extrañó la expresión vacía en el rostro del platinado. Se veía como debía de lucir un conquistador al perder la última batalla, derrotado, cansado, furioso.

—Pronto—. Le dijo con voz suave, alejando un mechón de cabello del rostro de su hijo.

Agradeció la entrada de un enfermero, porque no sabía que era decir ahora. Las palabras de consuelo sonaban vacías, sílabas inconexas, ideas muertas, ecos.

Un pequeño niño alfa de piel pálida fue puesto en los brazos de Peter. En el rostro del enfermero había ternura, en el de Peter nada, una absoluta y escalofriante nada.

El hombre indicó que debía alimentarlo, que lo dejaría solo y regresaría en un momento por él. Apenas el enfermero abandonó la habitación, Peter puso al bebé en brazos de Charles de forma casi agresiva.

—Llévatelo, no lo quiero cerca de mí.

***

El día de la protesta Anthony pudo salir de su hogar por la puerta principal. A diferencia de la vez anterior, los viajes de negocios de Steve y su rebeldía hecha indiferencia le permitieron el control sobre si mismo.

En esta ocasión la decisión de no Permitir a Harley participar fue rotunda. Era tan peligroso como la vez anterior, pero la diferencia estaba en salir bajo la luz del día, en hacer notar que eran demasiados, y algo en él gritaba que las cosas no iban a ir en calma. Charles apoyó la idea y David terminó sentado junto a su amigo, vigilados por Tobey y Andrew para que no intentaran escapar y unirse.

Parker fue el último en llegar, Wade le acompañaba, llevaban consigo un cartel para exigir acabar con los matrimonios arreglados.

—Quentin y Jack estarán unas calles más arriba. Si algo sale mal podemos correr a su auto—. Comentó desde detrás del pañuelo que le cubría casi todo el rostro, solo dejando a la vista sus ojos. Esta vez no había usado la máscara que Wade le hizo, porque resultaba demasiado vistosa.

La calle estaba ya repleta de otros Omegas. La mayoría llevaba carteles, algunos tenían el rostro cubierto, algunos iban solos y otros en grupos. Todos esperaban pacientemente a que dieran las dos de la tarde. Charles miró a un grupo de Omegas jóvenes, estaban riendo, un chico tenía un bebé entre sus brazos y parecía feliz.

—Peter ¿tienes pintura?—. Preguntó desde detrás del improvisado pasamontañas. Parker buscó en su mochila.

—Tengo negra y roja.

—Dame la roja.

Comenzaron a las 2 en punto. El plan era atravesar calles principales, causar un caos vial y terminar llegando ante el palacio de justicia. Al principio todo se sentía tenso, como si no supieran bien que hacer, pero un par de calles después los gritos de protesta se dejaban escuchar.

Loki ahora estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba. Se suponia que los Omegas ko podía mostrar esa parte de su cuerpo, pero el están ahí, usando su cuerpo como un propio espacio para protestar.

—la desnudez que no es para consumo erótico incomoda—. Dijo el hombre a modo de explicación. La sonrisa se transparenta a en su voz debajo de la tela que le cubría el rostro.

El primer cristal roto de esa tarde fue cortesía de Wade. La piedra impactó contra el vidrio de la ventana de un laboratorio con tanta fuerza como para volverlo añicos.

—Venimos a protestar, no a rom...

—CARAJO JOE.

Los cuatro Omegas que conformaban su grupo principal lo miraban como esperando una explicación.

—Todas mis cicatrices son gracias a ese hijo de puta. Merezco desquitarme.

Y con eso fue suficiente. Fue la flama que enciende la pólvora, y entonces las latas de pintura en aerosol se hicieron presentes, más piedras y el golpe de un martillo se estrellaron contra las vidrieras.

Las paredes y los monumentos se llenaron de consignas, de nombres de víctimas y de victimarios. Algunos Alfas los miraban sorprendidos, otros indignados.

—¿QUIEN VA A LIMPIAR MI PARED, MALDITOS HISTÉRICOS?— Gritaba el dueño de una librería.

—YO LO LIMPIO EL DÍA QUE REGRESES A MI HERMANO, HIJO DE PUTA.

Una calle antes de llegar al palacio de justicia comenzó la balla policíaca, defendiendo las paredes como no defendían las vidas ni los derechos de todos los Omegas ahí presentes. Incluso Loki se sintió intimidado.

Las paredes del Palacio de Justicia eran tan blancas como la noche en que Loki y ambos Peter habían lanzado globos de pintura. Había Alfas vestidos de traje mirando por la ventana, algunos interesados, otros los miraban con fastidio, como se mira a la molesta mosca que revolotea cerca del plato de comida.

Iba a haber un discurso, Charles lo había escrito, pero el encargado de leerlo sería Matt, que llevaba consigo una hoja con el texto escrito en braile, Hank llevaba consigo un megáfono. Poco a poco los Omegas, muchos más que los que se congragaban en la biblioteca de la mansión Lenhsherr cada semana, iban llegando a la pequeña plaza frente al edificio. Los ánimos se estaban calmando, la euforia iba pasando y regresaba la calma.

—Hoy, estamos todos aquí porque estamos cansados—. Comenzó a leer Matt, su voz levemente distorsionada a través del megáfono—. Porque no somos ciudadanos de segunda, porque merecemos derechos y equidad...

La risa resonó por todo el lugar. Venía de algún lugar desde las amplias ventanas de la plata superior del edificio. La acústica sonó una mala pasada, porque el sonido se expandió aún más claro que la voz de Matt desde el altavoz.

Wade no guardó en la mochila de Peter esa última piedra porque pensó que le serviría si debía defenderse. Nunca imagino que alguien la arrebatara de su mano y la usara para lanzarla con fuerza a una de esas altas ventanas. No imaginó que ese alguien tuviera la fuerza suficiente para hacer llegar la roca hasta esa ventana ni que está se rompiera. No imaginó que ese alguien fuera a ser Charles.

Charles aún tenía la lata de pintura roja en una mano, y en medio de los gritos de celebración de aquel acto que parecía rebeldía, pero era pura rabia, se adelantó de la primera fila, caminando a paso decidido para escribir consignas en las paredes del edificio. Cuando se vio rodeado de muchos más Omegas que escribían sus consignas propias, se sintió con la libertad de escribir la razón de todo eso, de su coraje, de su decisión de mandar a la mierda su pacifismo. POR PETER. Escribió en grandes letras rojas, retrocedió un paso para ver mejor lo que había hecho.

Y entonces fue tacleado por un policía.


	19. Capítulo 19

Charles sintió la fuerza de otro cuerpo impactará sobre el suyo, luego el impacto contra el suelo. Su brazo y pierna derechas recibiendo el peso de su cuerpo. Antes de de poder registrar lo que pasaba se vio Boca abajo en el piso, el peso de una rodilla contra su espalda obligándolo a mantenerse quieto y el dueño de esa rodilla tratando de esposarlo.

Se removió inquieto, buscando liberarse de su captor. "El entrenamiento le va a servir más de lo que piensa, profesor sexy" ¡Carajo! Estaba siendo detenido y en lo único que podía pensar era en que Wade Wilson tenía razón.

Todo pasaba muy rápido. El se removia impidiendo al policía atrapar sus muñecas, intenta levantarse, pero el peso puesto sobre su cuerpo lo impedía, y en un momento ese peso extra no estaba más ahí. Miró a su alrededor sin entender, sólo para encontrarse que ahora le debía un favor verdaderamente grande a Wade.

A su alrededor, más policías se encargaban de los manifestantes, todo se volvía caótico.

—Vamos profesor, tenemos que irnos—. Dijo Wade entre medio del caos. El resto de su grupo se había perdido, a su alrededor había aún más Omegas de los que parecía haber habido hace un rato.

Ambos se metieron entre la multitud buscando a sus compañeros, pero había demasiada gente. La policía intervenía volviendo todo caótico; Charles no dejaba de agradecer internamente no haber traído a Peter ni a David.

Wade lo tomó del brazo, guiándolo fuera de todo ese desastre. Charles trató de resistirlo, pero el siguió llevándolo fuera.

—Peter y yo acordamos que si nos separábamos nos encontraríamos en el auto—. Informó, deteniéndose para descubrir su rostro antes de salir de la multitud e indicarle que hiciera lo mismo —. Nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí.

Charles lo imitó y le siguió hasta la calle aledaña. Antes de poder perderse entre calles secundarias giró a ver lo que habían iniciado ellos cinco. Eran muchísimos, más de los que se reunían semanalmente en su hogar, más de los que conocía. La intervención policíaca le dejaba un nudo en el estómago, si algo les pasaba...

—Señor Xavier, en verdad tenemos que irnos. Hace cinco minutos lo estaban deteniendo.

Casi corrieron hasta el punto de encuentro. Loki, Tony y Parker estaban allí, junto a Thor y Quentin.

—Pensé que te gustaban las paredes, Charlie—. Dijo Tony con un tono que fluctuaba entre la burla y el alivio. 

—A todos nos gustan las paredes hasta que afectan a uno de los nuestros—. Intervino Loki. De nuevo llevaba cubierta la mitad superior del cuerpo, su camisa estaba mal abotonada y por la forma en que Thor lo abrazaba por la cintura, dejaba ver una porción de nivea piel del bajo abdomen. 

—¿No deberíamos regresar?—. Pregunta Peter. Dirigiendo su vista hacia el lugar que habían abandonado hace poco. 

—Ustedes no—. Respondió Loki deshaciendose del abrazo de Thor —. Tony, tienes hijos. Charles, no necesito ni decirlo. Peter, si todos morimos todo recae en ti y el otro Peter. Wade, ahora todos sabemos que necesitamos entrenamiento y eres el único que sabe que hacer. 

—¿Y tú?—. Preguntó Charles. 

—¿yo?—. Loki casi rió—. Tuve que reconocer a mi hijo por sus registros dentales. Si todo tiene que arder, va a arder hoy. 

***  
Y ardió.   
Dos horas después, Erik y Charles están sentados ante el televisor. Un noticiero muestra eso que llaman "Histeria Omega". Han pasado horas y siguen llegando Omegas. 

Ha habido ya varios arrestos, pero Charles está consiente que lo que hicieron hace unos meses con las consignas por la noche fue poner la pólvora. Ahora, con esta manifestación, han lanzado una cerilla.   
Es desconcertante e irreal llegar a comprender que forma parte de todo eso que está pasando. Que sin Logan él hubiera seguido en esa sona de incomodidad cómoda, que sin Quentin o Osborn, Stark tampoco hubiera salido de donde estaba. No puede dejar de pensar en Wade y en Loki, porque la gente que llegó ahí lo hizo por ellos, porque él está muy bien teorisando y estudiando libros antiguos junto a Tony, y ¡Oh Dios! Tony Stark y su magnífica oratoria. Y luego está su propio hijo y Peter Parker. Parker hace teoría y defiende su derecho de amar a quien quiere, Peter está más en ese lado alborotador al que pertenecen Loki y Wade, y Wade cree que Peter es realmente fuerte y que después del embarazo y el tiempo de debidos cuidados, va a llegar a vencerlo en combate porque es rápido y listo. Y él está orgulloso, porque David le ha pedido ir a reunirse con él resto de los Omegas, porque sus hijos quieren hacer un cambio. 

—Deberían ir a prisión—. Dice Erik y le revienta a Charles esa burbuja de orgullosa calma. 

Charles, que tiene en sus brazos a Kurt, su hijo menor, que ha caído dormido después de pasar la tarde entre juegos infantiles, mira al pequeño niño y sonríe apenas, porque quizá ha abierto el camino para que ese niño tenga un futuro diferente. 

—¿Tú crees?—. Pregunta a Erik, el tono de voz bajo, como si temiera preguntar, con sumisión. 

—No lo creo, es que lo merecen. Los Alfas y los Omegas tienen un lugar y eso tiene que respetarse —. Dice, y Charles se da cuenta de que está convencido de que es verdad, de que para él simplemente las cosas son así y no admiten posibilidad de cambio—. Es culpa de sus Alfas por ser descuidados, y de sus padres por no enseñarles las formas de comportamiento correctas para los Omegas.

Y entonces Erik se gira y lo mira con tanto amor en los ojos que Charles se siente asfixiado. El Alfa extiende una mano y acaricia la suave piel de la mejilla de su esposo, y después, con cuidado de no despertarlo, acomoda los cabellos de su hijo menor. 

—Menos mal que ellos te tienen a ti—. Dice Erik con tono complacido—. Tú eres bueno Charles. Eres un Omega con clase y educación que quiere que más Omegas entiendan el lugar que les corresponde. Eres un buen esposo, Charles. Cuidas a nuestros hijos como es debido. 

Y luego lo besa. Y mientras lo hace, Charles sonríe, porque Erik tiene razón: el enseña a los Omegas el lugar que se merecen, y ese lugar no es debajo de un Alfa. Charles profundiza el beso y realmente está a punto de dormir, porque conoce las debilidades de Erik. 

***

Hank y Matt han conseguido audiencia con el secretario de salud y el de educación para cuando Steve llega del trabajo. 

Tony está sentado ante el televisor junto a Harley, Andrew y Tobey, Jhonny y Jacob juegan cerca de la sala de estar, dentro del radio de visión de Tony y sus hijos mayores. 

En el televisor pueden ver a Matt y Hank junto a otros Omegas con el rostro cubierto. Tony distingue entre ellos a Loki y se alegra de que no esté detenido. El presentador del noticiero está explicando que se revisaran las exigencias de educación escolarizada después de el primer celo así como acceso a la educación superior cuando Steve toma el control remoto y apaga el televisor. 

—No quiero que tú ni ninguno de mis hijos se llenen la cabeza de estupideces—.Dice antes de dirigirse a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. 

Tony lo ignora y enciende de nuevo el televisor. En la habitación que ambos comparten le esperan a Steve los papeles de divorcio.


	20. Capítulo 20

—Jhonny, Jacob Vayan a jugar a su habitación—. Dice Tony cuando enciende el televisor de nuevo. Ambos niños levantan el juego de mesa y lo llevan consigo. 

El grito de Steve viene poco después. Anthony finge ante sus hijos que está fastidiado, pero realmente está un poco nervioso. Sube el volumen del televisor, ocultando el ruido de pasos en el corredor, pero de pronto Steve entra en el salón hecho una furia y no importa que tanto suba el volumen; ya es imposible ocultar el ruido de los reclamos de su futuro ex esposo. 

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Esto es una traición, eres mío!—. Dice Steve. Está tan furioso que se queda ahí murmurando frases inconexas. 

—Estoy fallado, Steve—. Dice Tony con total tranquilidad. A su lado puede sentir a sus dos hijos mayores tensándose —. En el último celo quedó claro que no puedo darte más hijos y tú los deseas. 

Un Omega solo puede solicitar un divorcio cuando no puede cumplir las necesidades de su Alfa. Matt lleva meses trabajando en la forma de encontrar la forma en que Tony deje a Steve, y la encontró finalmente cuando Rogers decidió cambiar las pastillas de Tony. 

—No puedes dejarme Anthony, eres mío, eres mi Omega—. Steve se agacha para poder tomarlo por los brazos con fuerza, sacudiéndolo. Tony solo lo mira a los ojos. 

—Es lo mejor para los dos. Por el arreglo matrimonial que crearon mis padres tu tendrás todo lo que era tuyo antes del matrimonio y yo tendré lo mío. Lo que compraste en este tiempo es tuyo—. Su voz lo hace sonar como si fuera un buen trato, pero Tony está consiente de que perder Stark Industries es un golpe duro para Steve. 

Steve grita un rato más, Tony es lo suficientemente astuto para aparentar no perder la calma aunque quiere golpearlo. Harley se levanta y se va, Tobey le sigue, pero Andrew se queda en su lugar. 

Andrew se parece a Tony; no es de seguir reglas establecidas, hace las propias y establece sus propios límites que no rompe a menos que sea una situación límite a la que se esté enfrentando. Stark agradece presencia de su hijo ahí, porque si él está aguantando tan bien escuchar ideas en las que sabe que difiere, entonces él también puede. 

Espera gritos, espera reclamos, espera chantajes e incluso amenazas. Lo que no espera son golpes, y mucho menos espera que cuando Steve está perdiendo los estribos y levanta un brazo en actitud amenazante, Andrew suelte un puñetazo. 

—¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?—. Grita Steve, y Tony se pone de pie finalmente. 

—NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LO TRATES ASÍ. 

—Andrew, puedo defenderme solo—. Asegura el Omega, pero su hijo no parece escucharlo. 

—Es mi Omega y está actuando como un estúpido—. Tony realmente se pregunta si Steve no se da cuenta de que más le vale quedarse callado, pues diga lo que diga la situación no va a cambiar. 

—El único estúpido eres tú—. Reclama Andrew. 

Harley y Tobey aparecen por el pasillo, mirando atentos la escena y decidiendo que hacer. 

—Es suficiente. Largo Steve—. Dice Tony, interponiendose en esa discusión. 

—Tú no puedes… 

—DIJE QUE TE LARGUES—. Esta furioso, y eso se nota. No sabe que hay en él diferente al resto de las veces que han discutido, pero Steve lo mira sorprendido, como si lo viera por primera vez. 

—No voy a firmar nada—. Dice, pero se va. Sale de la casa furioso. 

—Tiene que firmar—. Dice Tobey apenas su padre se ha ido —. Estuve investigando. Si un Omega sabe que no puede cumplir sus espectativas y hay otros Alfas que puedan cuidarlo, se otorga el divorcio de forma inmediata. 

—Además—. Complementa Andrew—. No existe la obligación de que se trate de un Alfa que esté interesando de forma romántica en ese Omega. El papel de “Alfa de la familia” lo puede asumir un familiar, y eso incluye hijos. 

Andrew y Tobey chocan sus puños. Saben que para fines prácticos ellos no van a cuidar a nadie, pero cumplen los requisitos legales. 

Cuando todo vuelve a la calma y encienden el televisor, Hank y Matt estan debatiendo con los secretarios. Afirman que la “Histeria Omega” no se va a terminar hasta que se consiga un cambio. Tienen un pliego petitorio inmenso, pero por el momento la atención se centra en la educación. 

La Histeria Omega dura tres días. Los manifestantes no abandonan las calles hasta que el secretario de educación y de salud anuncian que trabajarán en conjunto para que las escuelas sean seguras y ningún Omega tenga que dejar de estudiar después del primer celo. 

Casi todos los Omegas celebran, incluso hay un gran número de Alfas, sobre todo los más jóvenes, que celebran la decisión. Pero eso no deja de lado que muchos Alfas, incluso Omegas tradicionalistas, argumente que es una decisión lamentable que sólo altera el orden social establecido. 

Entre esos Alfas está James Howlett. 

—No creas que vas a regresar—. Dice mirando a Peter, que está sentado junto a él, son teniendo entre sus brazos a Daken. 

Peter mira la pantalla del televisor, están hablando sobre lo que ocurrió el primer día. Es extraño, porque lo que pasa a continuación el chico lo toma como una señal. 

—… tono agresivo de los manifestantes. No podemos olvidarnos de la piedra que fue lanzada contra los cristales del Palacio de Justicia ni la agresión que sufrió un policía a manos de los manifestantes—. Dice el comentarista y entonces muestran la filmación de los hechos. 

Peter reconoce a su padre, podría reconocer a Charles en donde fuera y no necesita nada más que ver su postura para saber que es él aún debajo de la capucha y envuelto en esa ropa negra que no usa cotidianamente. En la escena se muestra el intento de su arresto y como Wade interviene. El chico ya está lo suficientemente conmovido por los hechos, pero entonces muestran lo que Charles había estado escribiendo con aerosol rojo sobre las paredes blancas. 

Por Peter. 

Peter siente una emoción extraña en el estómago. 

Por Peter. 

Es como si el mundo a su alrededor dejara de existir. 

Por Peter. 

Siente las extremidades pesadas, deja de ser consiente del peso del bebé entre sus brazos. 

Por Peter. 

Su padre casi fue detenido. 

Por Peter. 

Por escribir su nombre en una pared. 

Por Peter. 

Porque es lo que les queda. 

Por Peter. 

Porque están enojados y es la única forma de conseguir atención. 

Por Peter.   
Por Peter.   
Por Peter. 

Algo revive en él, es como si ese fuego que se había apagado a base de miedo volviera a encenderse. Es epifánico, porque ahora sabe que es una víctima, pero que es fuerte, que no está solo. 

Se ríe. Se ríe tanto y tan fuerte que su Alfa lo mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco. 

—Me importa un carajo lo que pienses, Logan. El siguiente ciclo escolar voy a estar de nuevo en la escuela. 

—Papá, estoy listo—. Dice David asomándose en la puerta de la biblioteca. 

Charles marca una página en el cuento de Rivas Mercado que ha estado leyendo y se pone de pie. 

—¿Tienes lo necesario? 

El chico asiente y sonríe apenas. Charles puede notar que está nervioso. Toma una de las dos maletas y lo acompaña hacia una puerta lateral. 

Afuera hay un taxi esperando. Dentro espera el novio de David. 

—¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?—. Pregunta Charles. Está angustiado, porque su hijo es bastante joven y quiere evitarle hacer algo de lo que se arrepienta después. 

—No—. Dice David, pero la sonrisa no se borra de su rostro—. Tengo miedo, papá. Pero si quiero ser libre esta es la opción. 

Charles suspira. Tiene razón, la única forma que tiene su hijo de decidir sobre si es estando bien lejos de Erik, sabe que él ya a comenzado a buscarle esposo, y por esa razón está apoyando completamente la decisión de David de irse ahora, justo después de su primer celo que, casualmente, llegó justo el día en que comenzó la Historia Omega. 

—Si las cosas no resultan como esperas puedes regresar—.Dice Charles y entonces se despide con un abrazo de su hijo. 

—Dile a Padre que no me dejó otra opción. 

David se despide con la mano. 

Charles lo ve alejarse y se siente tranquilo, más en control de lo que nunca ha estado. 

—¿Dónde está David?—. Pregunta Erik a la hora de la cena.   
—Salió, regresa más tarde—. Responde Charles. 

El resto de sus hijos se miran entre sí, el pequeño Kurt se ríe cubriendo su boca con sus manos. 

Pasan un par de horas y Erik empieza a preocuparse. Es tarde, no son horas para que un Omega decente esté afuera. 

—¿Dónde está David?—. Pregunta de nuevo.   
—Tranquilo Erik, yo sé dónde está—. Responde Charles y pasa una página del libro que ha estado leyendo. 

Pará la media noche Erik parece estar a punto de volverse loco. No deja de mirar por la ventana, camina de un lado a otro paseándose por los alrededores de la puesta principal, esperando a que en cualquier momento su hijo regrese. 

—¿Dónde está David?—. Pregunta de nuevo.   
Charles decide qué ha tenido suficiente.   
—Lejos. Se fue esta tarde con su novio. No va a volver—. Quiere evitarlo, pero está sonriendo, y esa sonrisa se ensancha al ver palidecer a Erik —. Me pidió decirte que no le dejaste otra opción. 

Erik no lo entiende, él solo comento un error, pero ha hecho todo bien con sus hijos. Los ha educado como marcan las costumbres, no ha exigido más que lo que se espera de un buen Omega ante la sociedad.   
Sus ojos buscan la mirada de su esposo, quiere una explicación, entender por qué ha ayudado a David a defraudar lo de esta forma. Pero en los ojos de su esposo no encuentra nada de lo que ha visto en esos 16 años juntos. Son un par de témpanos de hielo en los que sólo reluce una capa de ira ardiente.   
Para Erik es tan extraño notar ese cambio radical en su esposo que se siente mareado, su estómago está revuelto.   
En algún lugar de la casa suena un teléfono.   
—¿Por qué, Charles? ¿Tú por qué me odias?   
Charles va a responder, tiene un discurso preparado ya en la punta de la lengua, pero Alex aparece entonces.   
—Llamaron del hospital. Es Peter.


	21. Capítulo 21

El camino al hospital es silencioso. Charles ha escrito a Tony, a Parker y a Loki preguntando si pueden estar con él. Por teléfono no dijeron gran cosa, solo que Peter estaba ahí, pero si los llamaron debe de ser porque algo muy malo ocurrió.

En el auto solo están Erik y él, llamaran más tarde a casa para decirles como está Peter. Charles decide que va a esperar a conocer el estado de salud del chico antes de escribirle a David, no quiere quitarle esta primera noche de libertad a menos que sea demasiado grave.

—Es mi culpa ¿verdad?—. Pregunta Erik. El acento alemán marcandose en sus palabras como cuando está ebrio.

—No sé, eso tienes que responderlo tú. Yo soy su padrastro, tu eres su padre. Piensa a quien es más cercano él y decide tu porcentaje de la culpa.

***

Cuando llegan Parker ya está ahí. Charles agradece no tener que recibir malas noticias sólo.

Un par de minutos después los tres están de pié frente al doctor Stephen Strange.

—Me salté algunas reglas al pedir que los llamara—. Comenta, como pidiendo que no actúen impulsivamente. Él aún no está convencido de esto, pero fue su Omega Everett Ross quién le exigió llamarlos —. Pero tienen que saber que Peter está en coma.

Charles piensa que pudo haberlo dicho más suavemente antes de realmente asimilar lo que dice. Siente a Parker abrazarlo, cruza una mirada con Erik que parece estar a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

—Presenta traumatismo cráneo encefálico, fractura en radio y cúbito derechos, tibia y peroné...

El médico comienza a enlistar todo lo que le han arreglado a Peter y Erik solo puede pensar que eso es su culpa. No le hace falta más que sumar 2+2 para caer en cuenta que esto es obra de Howlett. A él ni siquiera le agrada realmente el hombre y le regaló a su hijo porque era conveniente, porque iba a corregir a Peter y porque tenía suficiente dinero.

—¿Saben que provocó todo eso?—. Pregunta Parker, sacando un poco de sus pensamientos a Erik.

—Todo apunta a violencia intrafamiliar—.Concluye el médico y se despide, dejando la indicación de que solo una persona puede entrar a la habitación del chico, el resto debe esperar ahí.

—Voy a ir yo—. Dice Erik. 

Charles va a decir algo, ser un auténtico hijo de puta y meter el dedo en la herida, decirle que eso es su culpa y que puede irse a la mierda. Pero decide que es mejor persona, que puede darle el privilegio de ser un imbécil y dejarlo aprender a la mala que está equivocado. 

Lo deja ir él, principalmente porque no tiene el valor de ver a su hijo tal como lo ha descrito el médico. Ahora ya está viendo en rojo, y sabe que comprobar el estado de su hijo lo va a cegar y ahora necesita ser racional. 

***

—Sí seguimos los caminos ortodoxos, no hay mucho que podamos hacer, señor Xavier—. Dice Foggy Nelson, el abogado Alfa que Matt envía cuando no puede acudir personalmente—. Pero podemos buscar caminos alternativos, como hicimos para que Matt pudiera alejarse de Frank. 

—¿El que el chico esté en coma no es razón suficiente?—. Pregunta Loki con más enojo que tacto. 

Charlas respira profundo, sintiendo el paso de las horas sin saber que le espera a su hijo. Sabe que Logan está en su casa cuidando del pequeño bebé que Peter no quiere, y él siente que ese niño no debería estar junto a Howlett, puede casi ver el fango extendiéndose sobre el pequeño en forma de enseñanzas, llevándolo a ser un monstruo y Charles lo encuentra un destino horrible. 

—Lamentablemente no. Los Omegas son en relación al Alfa al que pertenecen—. Explica Forggy, sintiendo sus orejas calentarse al explicar esa clase de cosas frente a los líderes verdaderos de una revolución —. Peter pertenece a Howlett, y si presentamos el caso frente a un jurado, van a alegar que Peter se lo buscó. Pero si su padre Alfa reclama la posesión de Peter, podemos conseguir un derecho. 

Charles tiene la vista perdida. Siente la mano de Tony puesta sobre su hombro y la presencia de Peter Parker junto a él, que lo había estado abrazando hace un rato. 

—Entonces tienes que hablar con Erik. 

El Omega Murmura una disculpa y se encamina a la habitación de Peter. Abre la puerta sin escuchar el comentario de un enfermero sobre que no puede haber dos visitantes. 

Cuando entra, descubre que Erik ha llorado, y no puede sentir que es una hipocresía lamentarse ahora que ha causado todo esto. 

—Hay un abogado afuera. Ve y arregla tu mierda, Lehnsherr—. Ordena. 

Y Erik lo obedece. Charles está demasiado perdido en su pensamiento para entender las implicaciones, el comienzo de un nuevo orden en su vida. 

Cuando Erik sale de la habitación, Charles se sienta junto a Peter. Los rasgos del chico están desdibujados a causa de la paliza que recibió. Charles sólo respira tan profundo como puede y acaricia sus cabellos platinado que se sienten suaves bajo el tacto. 

—Voy a arreglarlo, Peter. Cuando abras los ojos todo va a ser diferente. Vamos a ser los padres que mereces. 

No sabe muy bien que hacer, así que solo acaricia sus cabellos y le promete un mundo mejor, en el que pueden ser. Se siente como si Peter volviera a ser un niño que espera un cuento antes de dormir. Él mismo vuelve a tener 17 años y cuida de un niño que no es suyo y está aprendiendo a vivir con él. 

***

Loki está más afectado de lo que aparenta. Se muestra fuerte porque es suficiente con Charles y Parker derrumbándose y un Tony preocupado, pero esta furioso y preocupado, y toda esa preocupación se convierte en más furia. 

—No vamos a quedarnos así—. Dice Loki a Thor cuando pasa por él la mañana siguiente. Espera que Loki descanse un poco y coma algo antes de regresar al hospital. 

—¿Qué piensan hacer? 

—Ellos nada, no hasta que Peter despierte y se restablezca—. Porque no hay forma en que otra cosa pase, Peter va a estar bien y lejos de Logan en poco tiempo—. Pero yo ya escribí el siguiente manifiesto. Nuestra siguiente exigencia es autonomía, poder valer como personas y no sólo en razón de un Alfa al menos legalmente. Y eso abre el debate para ser realmente dueños de nosotros y nuestros cuerpos. Va a permitir que denunciamos violencia que nuestra palabra valga al menos ante la ley, y poco a poco vamos a sacar de la mente de los demás la idea de que lo que nos pasa es nuestra culpa, que no lo ganamos. 

Loki lo oculta muy bien, pero está a punto de llorar porque recuerda a Fenrir y lo que hubiera sido diferente si las leyes fueran así. Quizá de esa forma tendrían justicia. 

Thor sólo asiente. No hay mucho más que pueda decir ahora. 

***

Peter despierta tres días después. Está confundido y demasiado adolorido, pero los médicos aseguran que se va a recuperar. 

Logan aparece un día después para llevarlo a casa, pero Foggy está ahí y hace entrega de los documentos mediante los cuales Erik reclama a su hijo Omega y la custodia de su nieto. 

Desde su cama de hospital Peter escucha una discusión y luego gritos. Charles no interrumpe la lectura del libro que le ha estado leyendo desde hace un rato para mantener su mente ocupada. 

Cuando Erik releva a Charles unas horas después, tiene un ojo hinchado y un moretón en la mandíbula. 

—¿Puedes perdonarme?—. Es lo primero que dice al sentarse junto a él. 

Peter suspira mirando al techo. 

—No es tan fácil como eso. 

Erik se ríe, el sonido es nervioso, casi histérico. 

—Te pareces demasiado a Charles, más de lo que te pareces a mí y eres mi sangre.

Toma la mano de su hijo, y hay una muda promesa de demostrar que todo va a cambiar, que va a aprender.


	22. Capítulo 22

—Tengo... Tengo a veces esta imagen mental que se repite—. La voz suena pesada, lenta, cansada —. Me veo a mi mismo. Bueno, a quien pienso que soy, corriendo tan rápido como puedo, siempre siguiendo las vías del tren que ya conozco. Terminó de correr porque ya no puedo. Y grito. Gritó tan fuerte que mi garganta duele y se desgarra.

Peter tiene entre las manos un vaso de café; su vista está centrada en la humeante bebida. Hace frío. Está sentado junto a Tony en las sillas plásticas que flanquean el pasillo de la zona de urgencias del hospital en el que se encuentra Peter Lenhsherr.

Llevan ahí un rato, esperando a que el abogado termine de hablar con el chico y sus padres para poder ir a saludarlo. Loki está dando vueltas por el mismo pasillo, tiene a Daken entre sus brazos y lo arrulla. Lo ha estado cuidando durante la última semana, después de que Logan apareciera en el hospital y Erik reclamara su derecho paternal sobre Peter. El bebé terminó con ellos porque no había un Omega capacitado para cuidarlo.

—¿De qué estas escapando?—. Pregunta Loki, parándose frente a Parker.

El chico levanta la vista, frunce el ceño.

—Es que sí ganamos—. Baja la voz a pesar de que no hay nadie que pueda escucharlos —. Si ganamos realmente y somos libres sobre nosotros, no hay nada que garantice que Wade y yo podamos estar juntos. Y tampoco hay nada que garantice que Jack y Quentin puedan estarlo legalmente. Creo que siempre voy a ser el esposo de Quentin y Jack y Wade se casan pronto.

Da un trago a su café. Sus grandes ojos chocolate se ven acuosos debajo de sus pestañas.

—Creo que aún queda demasiado que exigir y por qué luchar. Y es triste, porque estamos exigiendo ser dueños de nosotros, de nuestras vidas. No estamos pidiendo nada extraordinario. Y me siento egoísta, porque Pete está pasando por todo esto, y yo estoy aquí a punto de llorar y quejándome de algo que al final del día tengo más o menos resuelto, porque Quentin y yo somos amigos, y también Jack. Estando en casa puedo abrazar a Wade, besarlo y ser una pareja, y Jack y Quentin solo dicen que derramamos demasiada miel. Y Peter...

—Bien, basta. Es suficiente de culparte—. Interrumpe Tony.

—Todos tenemos nuestras propias luchas, Peter, y nuestros propios sufrimientos. El sufrimiento de tu amigo no invalida el tuyo. Y tu propia lucha junto a Wade, Quentin, Jack y todos los que aman a quien quieren y no a quien les obligan a querer no excluye lo que estas haciendo aquí. Porque al final, solo queremos ser libres.

***  
Erik se dio cuenta que era un verdadero imbécil la semana siguiente a que Peter fuera dado de alta. 

Estaba tratando de expiar su culpa ayudando a su hijo en todo lo que necesitara. Era al momento de desplazarse que más ayuda requería, pues se negaba a usar una silla de ruedas y la fractura en el brazo dificultaba usar muletas. 

Ahora que Peter estaba en casa Charles había retomado las "clases de modales", y mientras ayudaba al chico a acomodarse en un sillón en la biblioteca, cayó en cuenta que Charles nunca había estado enseñando modales. 

No pudo decir si eran los títulos de los libros sobre el escritorio, las conversaciones sueltas entre el resto de Omegas que esperaban a poder comenzar o la forma en que lo veían. 

Sintió su orgullo Alfa herido. Sintió la necesidad de echar a todo de su hogar, reclamar a Charles e impedirle volver a ver la luz del día. 

Pero Peter pudo haber muerto. 

No dijo nada y salió. 

***  
Las negociaciones entre los activistas Omegas y el gobierno siguieron de manera tranquila por los dos meses siguientes. Se negocio y aprobó la educación superior, y con ello la apertura a más y mejores puestos de trabajo. 

Hank estaba feliz de poder demostrar que después de poner la atención sobre ellos, solo era cuestión de hablar y exponer tu propio punto. Matt dudaba de tanta diplomacia. 

Muchos más grupos de Omegas se fueron abriendo a demás del que habían creado ambos Peter, Loki, Tony y Charles. Todos parecían querer ser parte de ese movimiento que los estaba llevando al cambio. 

A ojos de los de un gran número de Alfas, los Omegas estaban siguiendo cual ovejas el pensamiento peligroso y desestabilizador de unos pocos que los llevaban por el libertinaje y el mal comportamiento. 

—Hay un punto central dentro de nuestras exigencias que aún no ha sido abordado—. Apuntó Hank en la reunión que consiguieron con el presidente, Víctor Von Doom, a base de presión social de Omegas y Alfas que se habían unido al movimiento —. A pesar de los derechos laborales y educativos, no se ha traído a la mesa la discusión respecto a la autonomía Omega. Legal y socialmente los Omegas sólo existimos como posesión de un Alfa. Pará lograr un verdadero avance en materia de derechos es fundamental reajustar las leyes para eliminar la figura del Alfa como poseedor del Omega. 

—Explíquelo a detalle—. Comentó Von Doom, y por la siguiente hora debatió tranquilamente con ambos representantes. 

Al despedirse, prometió considerar con el legislativo el cambio que exigían. Su voz proyectaba tal honestidad, y su debate había sido tan profundo y acertado, que Matt comenzaba a creer que esa diplomacia era real y sus sospechas eran infundadas. 

Lo hubiera seguido creyendo si la pérdida de la vista no le hubiera dotado de un oído fino y desarrollado. 

—Bórralos. Exigen demasiado.


	23. Capítulo 23

Hank envío un mensaje a Charles pasadas las 5 de la tarde avisando que Matt y él estaban saliendo de la reunión. Le pidió juntar al resto para hablar de los avances que estaban logrando. Charles preguntó si querían café o preferían el té.

Nunca obtuvo respuesta.

No debía tomarles más de una media hora llegar al hogar de Charles, pero todos pensaron que quizá se habían dirigido primero a sus propias casas. Dejaron pasar un rato más. 

Comenzaron a llamarlos cerca de las 7, las dos primeras llamadas no atendidas dieron igual. En la tercera empezaron a sentirse ansiosos.

Para las 9 de la noche y 183 llamadas perdidas después ya estaban seguros de que algo malo había pasado. 

Loki intentó levantar la denuncia de su desaparición, pero ni siquiera le tomaron en cuenta. Tuvieron que hacerlo Thor y Quentin. 

Los cuerpos se encontraron tres días después. 

Matt murió a golpes. Hank, a causa de un disparo en medio de su frente. En el cuello de ambos había una marca de mordida profunda, como si hubieran buscado arrancarles un pedazo de carne. 

***

Víctor Von Doom solía medir muy bien sus decisiones, explorar los panoramas le llevaba poco tiempo y era un excelente analista que rara vez se equivocaba. Confiado en su instinto tomó la decisión de sacar del camino a ese par de Omegas rebeldes mientras aún los estaba escuchando hablar.

Pensó en ellos como una serpiente que se remueve espasmodicamente después de que le es cortada la cabeza. Previó más marchas y planeo el plan de represión policial mientras sus hombres se encargaban de acabar con ese par y mandar un mensaje con su muerte.

Eso era lo que le esperaba a los Omegas que habrían la boca, que renegaba de su lugar de sumisión ante los Alfas. Los Omegas eran débiles, tontos, incapaces de prever los riesgos. Terminar con esa insurrección sería sencillo.

***  
La desaparición de Henry Philip McCoy y Matthew Michael Murdock llegó a instancias internacionales antes de que los cuerpos fueran encontrados. Foggy agradeció tener los apellidos Stark, Lehnsherr, Xavier, Odinson respaldando su caso. Él era un buen abogado, pero sin él apoyo de ese prestigio y capital, casos así tardaban 17 años en llegar a algo. Pero esa esperanza de rápida actuación se esfumó cuando se dictaminó que el caso no podía proceder internacionalmente hasta haber pasado de manera preliminar por todas las instituciones nacionales y no ser oído adecuadamente.

—Está en nosotros exigir justicia—. Comunicó Foggy la mañana previa a que se encontraran los cuerpos.

***  
Loki estaba lavando el vaso del cual acababa de beber agua cuando recibió la noticia. Sintió su estómago estrujarse y una dolorosa sensación subió a su pecho y se extendió por sus brazos.

Recordó el día muchos años atrás en que abrió la puerta y encontró ante él a un oficial de policía diciendo sin tacto alguno que habían encontrado el cadáver de su hijo.

En ese tiempo tuvo que escuchar muchas veces que Fenrir se lo había ganado y tuvo que contenerse siempre de ir y darle una paliza a los imbéciles que lo decían. De los errores se aprende, y está vez no iba a bajar la cabeza ante los que culparan a sus amigos por el destino cruel que les encontró.

***  
—Charles—. La voz de Erik hizo que el Omega levantara la vista del grueso tomó que repasaba —. Encontraron a tus amigos.

Detrás de él, Peter estaba llorando, y eso fue suficiente para saber lo que había ocurrido. Se puso de pie sintiéndose ingrávido y lejano de la realidad. Quiso consolar a su hijo, pero él chico no lloraba de tristeza, lloraba de rabia.

***  
Peter Lehnsherr fue el encargado de decirle a Parker lo que había sucedido. El chico no quiso escuchar más allá de que habían muerto.

Cortó la comunicación y miró a Wade a los ojos. Quentin y Jack guardaron un respetuoso silencio mientras el par de Omegas se comunicaban silenciosamente.

—No se va a quedar así.

Dijo Wade girando sobre sus talones para salir de casa.

***  
Tony lo supo por Thor, quien tuvo que hablar por Loki, ya que este estaba ocupado llamando a tantos Omegas cercanos como podía.   
La furia le recorrió el cuerpo entero a la par que el pesar, el miedo. Todo vuelto una maraña oscura se aglomeró en su pecho, pero en vez de dejar que el sentimiento le arrastrara, comenzó a hacer lo propio.

***  
Las protestas comenzaron esa misma tarde, organizadas por los distintos grupos de Omegas que se habían comenzado a formar como brotes del grupo principal.

Fue Loki el que se encargo de organizar la reunión con los líderes de esos pequeños grupos y se reunieron todos en el hogar de Charles cubiertos por el anonimato que les guardaba el sacrificio de Hank y Matt.

—Tenemos un grupo considerable. Todos están dispuestos a actuar en cuanto se les pida. Algunos ya están empezando a protestar por su propia cuenta—. Aseguró Scott Lang. 

—Nosotros tuvimos estábamos ya en las protestas, pero paramos para esta reunión—. Comentó James Barnes señalando a Sam Wilson. 

—Lo que pasó con Matt y Hank fue una declaración de guerra. El grupo de Omegas que convocamos piensan igual que nosotros. 

Los demás Omegas que estaban ahí reunidos coincidieron con el comentario hecho por Wilson. 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ustedes iniciaron esto, consideramos que es momento de que sean ustedes quienes lideren y den la cara ahora—. Terminó por apuntar Everett Ross, el Omega de Strange. 

Anthony se puso de pie y acercó a la mesa un plano de la ciudad. Previamente ellos cinco habían ideado un plan. Wade hubiera sido de ayuda aquí, pero estaba recorriendo sus viejos rumbos en busca de Omegas que aún no pertenecieran a la causa. 

—Bien. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer.


	24. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

Bucky y Sam regresaron a las protestas apenas terminaron la reunión. Ellos estaban encargado por ahora de hacer llegar a los Omegas que ya estaban protestando el plan que habían ideado.

Ross junto con Bruce Banner se encargarian de conseguir equipo de primeros auxilios por si era requerido. Scott Lang y su pareja también Omega Peter Quill harían llegar el plan a los Omegas que aún no estaban manifestándose.

Los cinco restantes se miraron. Era momento de empezar con todo esto, llevar a las últimas consecuencias sus ideales y su propia lucha.

—Matt me libró de Steve—. Murmuró Tony por decir algo.

—Hank era un buen amigo. Le interesaban las ciencias y la política pacífica—. Comentó también Charles levantando su vista para mirar los rostros de su hijo y sus amigos.

—Bien, vamos ahora. Voy a descargar mi ira contra Logan en algunas de sus tiendas—. Dijo Peter Lenhsherr poniéndose de pie, se veía extrañamente animado.

—Yo te ayudo con eso si me ayudas a darle una lección al idiota que dañó a Wade—. Dijo Parker también poniéndose de pie.

Loki, Tony y Charles les siguieron enseguida. Era momento.

Loki fue el primero en salir. Thor ya lo esperaba en el auto después de surtir la lista de compras que su esposo le había dejado. Había mucha pintura en aerosol, objetos de primeros auxilios y lo suficiente para hacer bombas molotov. 

El Omega sólo regresó a su casa por un cambio de ropa. Jeans un tanto desgastados y zapatos aptos para correr, ropa negra sin marcas distintivas, algo para cubrir su rostro y una mochila para guardar, por el momento, las latas de pintura. 

—¿Puedo acompañarte o ayudar en algo?—. Preguntó Thor al verlo buscar sus llaves. 

—Paga mi fianza si me detienen. Si muero sepultame junto a Fenrir. 

Thor lo miró salir por la puerta y sintió miedo y admiración a partes iguales. Caminó por la casa sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta que finalmente se sentó en el estudio a tratar de trabajar. 

Llevaba un rato haciendo nada a causa de su distracción cuando el teléfono suena.

—¿Thor Odinson?—. Pregunta la voz al otro lado del teléfono —. Soy Erik Lehnsherr. 

Thor está extrañado. Esa no es una llamada que espera recibir, y de pronto su mente lo lleva a los peores escenarios y se siente preocupado. 

—Soy yo ¿Qué pasa? 

Supone que Lehnsherr escucha la preocupación en su voz, porque se apresura a aclarar. 

—Nada, descuida. Sólo estaba llamando porque tengo una lista de nombres de personas con las que quizá quiera replantear tus relaciones comerciales. 

Thor suspira aliviado. Le es difícil justo ahora ponerse en sintonía con los asuntos de Asgard Industries, y le cuesta entender por qué Lenhsherr lo llama por negocios cuando sus respectivos Omegas están ahora en las calles en medio de de una revuelta.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto?—. Pregunta sonando más grosero de lo que pretenda. 

—Yo... Kurt, deja a Daken, no puede jugar contigo así, es muy pequeño—. Al otro lado de la línea escucha las quejas del niño y la respuesta de Erik sugiriendo al niño hacer un dibujo—. Lo lamento, estoy cuidando a los niños ahora. Después de lo de Peter trato de ser estar más con ellos, pero es la primera vez que estoy completamente a cargo. 

Thor decide que quizá Erik no es tan idiota y ríe. 

—Recuerdo las primeras veces que cuidé a Fenrir. En una ocasión en que Loki salió con algunos amigos el bebé comenzó a llorar y yo no supe lo que tenía, así que cuando Loki volvió nos encontró llorando a ambos—. Siente un nudo en medio del pecho y decide que no es momento para ponerse tan sentimental, ya tendrá tiempo después —. Estabas hablando de asociaciones comerciales. 

—Sí. Estuve pensando como ayudar a Charles con el movimiento—. Algo en su voz suena incómodo, como si sintiera que no le corresponde—. Y creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es cortar relaciones con personas... Inadecuadas. 

Thor recibe la lista por correo electrónico. No le sorprende que el primer nombre sea Logan Howlett, ni que el segundo sea Von Doom, pero sí que el tercero sea Erik Lehnsherr. Supone que esto es alguna clase de mecanismo para asumir su propia culpa. 

—Voy a revisar esto más tarde. Fue una buena idea—. Y realmente lo fue, es una forma de mostrar su desacuerdo sin tomar demasiada atención que no deberían tomar —. Aunque deberías de añadir a tu lista a Rogers. 

—¿Steve? ¿Cortar relaciones con Stark Industries?

—No, no con Stark porque ya no es el CEO. Rogers tiene una compañía propia, pero es insignificante. 

Erik cuelga el teléfono quince minutos más tarde. Halaga el dibujo de Kurt, comprueba que Daken esté bien y va a buscar a Alex y Scott. Ambos chicos están sentados frente al televisor viendo un noticiero en el que se transmiten las protestas. 

Está sorprendido, sabía que todo esto era algo grande, pero no pensó que tanto. Las tomas aéreas muestran a mareas de gente que se moviliza carteles en mano. Tomás desde tierra muestran las consignas que se escriben sobre las paredes y el "daño" que se causa al espacio público. En una toma se muestra a dos chicos escribiendo "violador" sobre una pared, y Erik siente algo extraño en el estómago, porque puede reconocer a su propio hijo.

Peter termina de escribir y suelta la lata de pintura ahora bacía. Esto es liberador de una forma en la que pocos entenderían.  
—Necesito buscar a Wade—. Dice Parker y se despide. Ambos acuerdan verse al anochecer en el hogar de Quentin. 

Parker se va y Peter busca entre la multitud a Scott Lang, quien lideraba esta zona de protestas. Lo encuentra parado sobre una caja, tiene un megáfono en la mano y está diciendo algo sobre ser como hormigas en un hormiguero, y sobre que si están juntos pueden lograr sus objetivos, que en este caso es la autonomía omega. Es demasiado fantasioso creer que justo ahora se va a poder hablar sobre trabajo y salario justo, sobre aborto, relaciones omega x omega, consentimiento a profundidad, violación. Pero si logran eso, ser más allá de pertenecer, pueden considerar que han vencido.

Peter está escuchándolo hablar cuando suenan los primeros disparos. Al principio nadie sabe que ocurre y todo se vuelve un caos. Su primer impulso es proteger a Scott, así que se lanza sobre él haciéndolo caer, y .3 segundos después hay impactos de bala en la pared detrás de donde había estado parado Scott. 

—¿Qué está…?¬ —Pregunta el hombre, pero Peter lo ayuda a levantarse y comienzan a correr sin darle tiempo a terminar de formular su pregunta. 

Entran a un callejón. Scott deja el megáfono y se quita la camiseta que llevaba encima para mostrar una de un brillante color rojo. Peter se deshace de su sudadera, se descubren el rostro y corren al otro lado del callejón. Hay varios Omegas corriendo en esa calle también. Ellos evitan correr pero caminan a paso acelerado.

—¿Estas bien? —. Pregunta Peter cuando se han alejado lo suficiente.

Scott asiente. Aún luce nervioso y ¿Cómo no? Trataron de matarlo.

—Necesito localizar a Quill.

Peter se relaja cuando Scott está a salvo en brazos de su pareja. Amos quieren regresar, pero Peter ya perdió dos personas por esta lucha, así que termina apelando a que lo consideran un líder y los manda a casa. Él regresa a las manifestaciones cuando la tarde está empezando a caer. Es el segundo día de protestas desde que localizaron los cuerpos, el primero en el que ellos participan por el asunto de los funerales, y parece que el resto de los omegas ya han hecho mucho por su cuenta.   
Las calles están llenas de pintas, el nombre de Matt y Hank tapizan las paredes, también alguien ha llenado una pared entera con sus fotografías. Camina entre las calles hasta el grupo en el que sabe que va a encontrar a su padre, pero antes de llegar al lugar se topa con que el intento de asesinato de Scott no es lo único que ha pasado. Hay un montón de policías en una calle, están lanzando gas contra los manifestantes que corren en todas direcciones buscando protegerse. El también corre y piensa que se siente como si hubiera entrado en una zona de guerra.

Termina volviendo a casa, todo es demasiado caótico y ya le parece peligroso acercarse a las zonas más centrales, porque se están empezando a concentrar y aparentemente la represión policiaca se agrava en esas zonas. Regresa porque no hay una forma segura de saber lo que está sucediendo. Tiene una llamada perdida de Parker y un mensaje en el que le dice que tuvo que volver, que está bien y que se prepare para el día siguiente.

Cuando Peter regresa a casa, su padre Alfa tiene a Daken entre los brazos, está de pie en la sala de televisión viendo una transmisión en vivo de lo que ocurre en esos momentos. El chico casi no lo puede creer, porque hay hogueras gigantescas ardiendo frente al palacio de gobierno. Un periodista hace algunas entrevistas preguntando a los manifestantes cuando piensan retirarse, y Erik se da cuenta de que aparentemente su familia atrae a las cámaras, porque el que responde es Charles.

—No vamos a retirarnos hasta que exista justicia para Hank y Matt, y se apruebe la ley de autonomía Omega—. Responde Charles desde debajo de su pasamontañas improvisado con una camisa de Peter. Está mojado hasta los huesos por el agua que les roció la policía para disolver a los manifestantes sin éxito alguno —. Eso y que liberen a nuestros compañeros que han sido detenidos. Tenemos una lista de nombres de personas de las cuales exigimos conocer el paradero. 

Charles da por terminada su entrevista y regresa junto a Tony que está de pie cerca de una de las hogueras, tratando de calentarse un poco, pues el también está empapado. Tiene en la mano una rosquilla cubierta de glaseado rosa que ha sacado de quien sabe dónde y la come lentamente por debajo del pañuelo que le cubre la cara. Se para a su lado, agradeciendo el calor pues el viento helado de la noche. Tony corta un pedazo de la rosquilla y se lo ofrece, porque están aquí desde el medio día y ninguno ha comido nada.  
—¿Vas a regresar a tu casa? —. Pregunta Charles encontrando la forma de poder comer sin descubrirse el rostro.   
Tony niega aún con la boca llena. Traga el bocado y responde finalmente.  
—Andrew y Tobey están cuidando a los menores. Me escribieron hace un rato para decirme que Harley y David regresaron.  
Se abstiene de decirle que alguien le dio un puñetazo en la cara a David porque sabe que va a preocuparlo, a demás Tobey ya se encargó de eso y todo está perfectamente bien.   
—¿Tú vas a regresar? —. Pregunta Tony cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.   
Charles niega.   
—No mientras todos ellos sigan aquí, y definitivamente no mientras Von Doom no pague por lo que les hizo. Erik me escribió hace un rato, dice que ha estado viendo el noticiero y que las revueltas Omega no se limitan solo a la ciudad, están sucediendo en todo el país a menor o mayor escala. A demás la prensa internacional está al tanto de lo que ocurre aquí.

A pesar de que todo lo que han hecho es encender hogueras, saben que tienen el edificio sitiado. Foggy está ayudando pues tiene buenos contactos, y está seguro de que Von Doom sigue en el edificio. Y no solo eso, el abogado ha vuelto a insistir en los tribunales internacionales presentado pruebas para argumentar que a Matt y Hank los mató el Estado, ergo, no puede este mismo encargarse de hacer pagar a los culpables, tanto materiales como intelectuales.

La noche se pasa lenta. Hay policías rodeando la zona, pero no hacen gran cosa por la presencia de los medios de comunicación, los manifestantes mantienen encendidas las hogueras y hablan entre ellos. Se hacen algunos círculos para hablar sobre experiencias de maltrato y ayudarse entre todos a solucionar problemas comunes. Charles participa en uno, habla sobre esa vez hace tantos años en que Erik decidió que si no podía ser suyo no iba a ser de nadie más, habla sobre sus cirugías, sobre como pensó que jamás caminaría de nuevo y liego cuenta su venganza. Loki aparece más tarde y cuenta su experiencia buscando justicia para su hijo, otros padres que perdieron a sus hijos manifiestan su apoyo y acuerdan reunirse después, cuando todo esto acabe. 

La mañana llega lentamente, el frio arrecia mientras el cielo se torna gris. Conforme avanza la mañana, los manifestantes vuelven a tomar fuerzas. En las avenidas aledañas se han vuelto a reunir un gran cúmulo de Omegas y están de nuevo en las calles exigiendo justicia, frente al edificio que protege a Von Doom, las protestas vuelven a escucharse. Peter Lehnsherr llega cuando apenas el cielo está abandonando el tono gris; tiene más latas de pintura y algunas bombas molotov. Parker llega cuarenta minutos después, está sólo, pues Wade y los otros están encargándose de reunir a todos. 

—En los noticieros se calcula que hay más de un millón de Omegas reunidos en las manifestaciones en la ciudad—. Dice con emoción mientras espera a que Tony termine de amarrar correctamente el pañuelo que le cubre el rostro.

—También dijeron que el apoyo de empresas importantes está siendo un golpe duro para el gobierno de Von Doom y ¿Qué crees? —. Peter mira a su padre porque quiere ver su reacción ante lo que le parece el más grande milagro en la historia de la humanidad —. Todo ese asunto lo empezó papá. También están cortando relaciones con empresas dirigidas por Alfas que han sido acusador por Omegas. 

—No deja de ser un idiota—. Dice Charles, porque, aunque Erik ganó un punto, pero no está listo para perdonar. 

Para las 10 de la mañana las protestas están tomando aún más fuerza que el día anterior. Hay una fuerte presencia policiaca presente, pero no se atreven a hacer nada frente a la prensa internacional que ha llegado por la noche. 

Peter se preguntó cómo era que había llegado hasta ahí. A su alrededor todo parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras él giraba el rostro de derecha a izquierda. 

Tras de él una marea de omegas se dejaban ir en desbandada hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Alcanzó a ver a Loki que, con el torso desnudo, gritaba algo hacia donde se encontraban policías y la prensa. Un poco más allá Peter Maximoff, con el rostro cubierto por improvisados pasamontañas escribía algo en el suelo de la explanada con latas de aerosol.

Pero lo más sorprendente lo tenía ante él: Anthony Stark y Charles Xavier lanzaban un par de bombas molotov contra las puertas del palacio de gobierno. Los rostros cubiertos, gritos de protesta. 

—Lánzala Pet—. Escuchó que le gritaban, refiriéndose a la bomba que sostenía en su mano.

La lanzó.

El fuego amenazaba con consumir la última barrera que protegía la integridad Alfa, porque los omegas eran muchos, estaban juntos y estaban enojados.

¡La revolución! Escuchó qué gritaba alguien en algún punto a sus espaldas, el mundo regresó a su velocidad normal. Eso era guerra, y ellos cinco la encabezaban.

Las tres bombas estallan frente al palacio de gobierno y los omegas que se han estado manifestando en otros puntos de la ciudad finalmente se encuentran con ellos. Saben que este es el clímax de la historia, el punto álgido, porque los omegas que corren en su dirección buscan hacerse un lugar frente a las paredes del lugar para lanzar piedras, escribir más consignas y nombres en las pocas paredes que aún están libres y a su alcance. 

Wade aparece de la nada, ahora lleva el rostro descubierto, su mascara está en su mano, y apenas visualiza a Peter en medio de toda esa marea de gente, lo toma en sus brazos y lo besa por encima del pañuelo que cubre su rostro.

—Te amo, carajo—. Dice antes de tomarlo de la mano y unirlo al resto de los manifestantes.   
Los cinco se agrupan frente a la puerta. Wade se queda un poco atrás, junto a Scott, Quill, Bruce, Bucky, Sam y todos los demás que han ayudado a juntar a lo que aparentemente son todos los omegas de la ciudad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya solo un capitulo más y el epílogo.  
> Espero disfrutarán leer esto tanto como yo el escribirlo.


	25. 25

Víctor Von Doom no puede creer que realmente esto esté pasando, que sus cálculos fueran tan equivocados como para pensar que matar a Matt Murdock y Hank McCoy sería un castigo ejemplar que sacara de la mente de los Omegas que tienen derecho a exigir más de lo que merecen. El problema es que nunca consideró que tantos pensaran igual, que estuvieran tan en contra con lo que sucede y que fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes para aliarse. Fue víctima de su propia ignorancia y estupidez. 

Hace algunas horas pudo haber solucionado esto haciendo uso de la fuerza, pero por alguna razón que no puede adjudicar a nada más que una estrategia para debilitar su gobierno, la prensa se enteró demasiado rápido. Y no sólo se limita a los periodistas locales, de un momento a otro los ojos del mundo están puestos sobre las manifestaciones que exigen nuevas leyes y justicia para ese par de alborotadores que ahora son mártires de una lucha sin sentido que sólo abre paso al libertinaje y a la depravación, atentando contra los valores que se han estado forjando desde hace tanto tiempo. Él no puede simplemente acabar con todo de la forma violenta ahora, porque si lo hace el mundo entero lo va a saber y no puede arriesgarse a dañar tanto su imagen. Porque ahora sabe que deben de tener aliados Alfa suficientemente poderosos, capaces de hacer que todos sepan lo que hizo, capaces de organizar un complot. Aliados que seguro están en contra de él, porque no puede pensar en otra razón para apoyar a ese puñado de histéricos.

No quiere aceptarlo, pero conforme las horas se volvieron un día y luego dos, se le acaban las opciones más allá de aceptar su demanda de entrevistarse ante él y dar solución a sus inquietudes. Eso es casi inaceptable, pero ellos siguen allá afuera, enojados, feroces, capaces de atacarlo si pone un pie fuera de su guarida. O al menos él así los percibe.

Es el amanecer del tercer día. Desde su oficina puede ver arder aún las hogueras, y se siente tan al límite que está a punto de dar la orden de aniquilación masiva. Ya no le importa cometer genocidio con tal de librarse de esto de una vez por todas.

Pero entonces llegan las noticias.

—Señor—. Dice su secretario particular. Luce nervioso, el nudo de la corbata flojo, los escasos mechones de cabello desarreglados, las ojeras enmarcando sus ojos oscuros—. Ha llegado un citatorio.

El otro Alfa le extiende un papel y se marcha antes de que Von Doom comience a leerlo. Seguramente piensa que es mejor estar bien lejos antes de que él comience a leer y su ira se a creciente. 

Algunos países, sobre todo los del viejo continente, han hecho grandes avances en materia Omega. Ahí los Omegas tienen casi tantos derechos como los Alfas, mientras que hay otros países en los que son menos que objetos. Lo que tienen en común todo ellos es que protegen su vida a toda costa. Después de la aniquilación de las mujeres y la lenta aparición de hombres Omegas, la necesidad de no extinguirse hizo mantenerlos a resguardo, porque sin ellos el fin de la humanidad era inminente. Ahora el mundo empieza a estar de nueva cuenta sobrepoblado, pero los Omegas aún son importantes, y por eso las instancias internacionales están prestando oídos a esta tontería.

Von Doom tiene que rendir declaración, ya que se le acusa ser autor intelectual del asesinato de los dirigentes. Aún así le parece gracioso que lo único que les consigue esa ventaja es que son vistos como incubadoras.

Está pensando cómo va a arreglarlo todo ahora que tantos posibles aliados lo han abandonado. Sigue siendo una persona poderosa, lo suficiente como para saber que, por esto, no va a ser realmente castigado. Sin embargo, sabe que no puede simplemente ir y matar a todos los manifestantes de allá afuera.

Escucha tres explosiones y se levanta de la silla frente a su escritorio exaltado. Luego escucha un grito, bramido de mar ensordecedor. Ni siquiera lo piensa cuando ya está asomándose desde su ventana.

La analogía del mar es la que se le antoja más adecuada, porque en las calles hay tantos Omegas que no puede ver el fin de la marea de gente que se ha reunido frente a su lugar de trabajo y sigue llegando desde la larga avenida principal.

—Señor—. Su secretario particular entra de nuevo. Está pálido, y ahora se hace acompañar de sus jefes de seguridad—. Son demasiados, amenazan con tirar la puerta y entrar. 

Von Doom lleva sus manos a su rostro. Son una plaga, como el monstruo de Hidra. Cortó dos cabezas y brotaron un millón. Sabe que no puede aplazarlo, sabe que es demasiado, que ko va a soportar.

—Que entren. Déjalos entrar, maldita sea. Todo es mejor que su histeria.

La ley de autonomía Omega se aprueba 3 días después en una sesión extraordinaria. En varios hogares hay fiestas. Erik, en un intento de redención con Charles, organiza una bastante grande convirtiendo su hogar en el punto de reunión de tantos Omegas como es posible albergar. Charles sigue indiferente, apero al menos puede volver a ver a David y disculparse.

Víctor Von Doom renuncia a su cargo un mes después ante la presión internacional. Es llevado a juicio y sentenciado a 4 años de prisión. Es un secreto a voces que, más que estar en una prisión, está prácticamente alojado en un hotel cinco estrellas, y que al salir volverá a lo suyo, tan poderoso e intocable como antes.

Las universidades permiten la entrada a alumnos Omegas poco antes de que comiencen de nuevo las clases. Tony y Charles hacen exámenes de grado a final de ese año. Tony obtiene un título en ingeniería mecánica, Charles en genética y no para hasta que consigue maestría y doctorado sólo demostrando lo que ha aprendido en esos años de estudio autodidacta.

Peter Parker, Peter Lenhsherr, David, Harley e incluso Wade, vuelven a la escuela en el siguiente ciclo escolar, todos tienen planes, saben que quieren hacer con sus vidas y están felices de que dependa de ellos.

Wade y Jack se casan 8 meses después de esos días de lucha incansable. Se presentan juntos al juzgado, firman papeles, se dan un beso. Luego regresan todos al hogar de Beck para la recepción y es más que obvio que esa es una especie de boda simbólica de Wade con Peter y Jack con Quentin. Lucen felices de poder ser quienes son al menos en su círculo más cercano, y ahora están tomando el valor para hacerlo fuera de esto y empezar a tomar otra lucha por sus propios derechos de amar.

Loki los mira de lejos, tiene a Daken en sus brazos, junto a él están sentados Charles, Peter 2.0 y Tony.

—Sé ven más felices ahora—. Comenta Charles dando un trago a su bebida.

Tony se encoje de hombros no muy convencido.

—Quizá, pero no es suficiente, y al menos Peter lo sabe.

—Lo saben los 4, ya crearon un grupo junto a Scott y Quill—. Comenta Loki acomodando mejor en sus brazos al bebé.

Peter Lehnsherr lo observa desde su lugar. Aún no es oficial, pero es más que obvio que ahora los padres de Daken son Thor y Loki. Peter y su familia pueden visitar al bebé siempre que quieren, Charles e incluso Erik lo visitan a menudo, deseando formar parte de la vida del pequeño Omega, pero Peter se mantiene al margen. Se odia por odiar al niño, pero es demasiado para él, simplemente no puede. 

—Espero que lo logren—. Dice el chico finalmente, sacando de su mente al niño que de ninguna forma es su hijo. 

—Quizá con él tiempo—. Dice Charles mirando como Parker se despide momentáneamente de Wade y se acerca a ellos. 

—Estuve hablando con otros Omegas que son como Wade y yo. Quieren unirse a nosotros la siguiente vez que hagamos una protesta—. Comenta sentándose en el reposa brazos del sofá en el que el otro Peter está sentado. 

—Disfruta de la fiesta, niño. Separa lo personal de lo político —. Dice Tony. 

—Lo personal es político—. Dicen ambos Peter al mismo tiempo. 

—Bien, bien. Entonces invítalos a venir a alguna reunión, aún hay que gestionar el siguiente paso. 

Queda un largo camino que recorrer. Todos saben que no van a vivir para ver el día en que todo sea equitativo, pero les queda la satisfacción de haberlo visto surgir, de no seguir agachando la cabeza de haber dado el primer paso. 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pues ya, así acaba esta cosa. Tiene un final súper abierto, espero no decepcionar a nadie por eso.  
> Aún falta un epílogo que subo en un rato, pero quiero aprovechar este espacio para agradecer infinitamente a las personas que me han apoyado con este proyecto. Nunca esperé contar con todo su apoyo, sus comentarios y su buena vibra. Estoy infinitamente agradecido, les quiero un montón ❤️. Quince tomar un espacio que es tan mío para visibilizar algo de una forma que resulte entretenida y pueda llegar a más gente, y no me arrepiento para nada de haberlo hecho, a pesar del miedo que me dio subir algunos capítulos, creo que al final si pude transmitir lo que quería.  
> En fin, muchísimas gracias por leerme, nos vemos en un rato en el epílogo que va a ser chiquitito. 
> 
> Les quiero un chorro ❤️
> 
> RedIan


	26. Epílogo : 20 años después

Daken ve como el lugar se va llenando de gente. Cuando finalizó la marcha pensó que sólo llegarían pocas personas más, pero habían pasado ya 15 minutos y las personas seguían llegando.   
De pie en el templete en que se llevaría a cabo el meeting, no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más nervioso por tener que pararse frente a todos y hablar. Era muy diferente al momento en que, en la soledad de su habitación comenzó a escribir su testimonio. Admitir delante de todos que había sido idiota y hace 3 años había pasado por un embarazo no deseado no era fácil, tendría que evidenciarse ante todos, aceptar que había tenido un aborto y esperar la crítica que cayera sobre su persona. 

—Hey ¿Estas bien? —. Preguntó Peter, a quién sabía su padre biológico. 

Daken sólo asintió. Él siempre había sabido que Peter era su verdadero padre, desde que tuvo la edad para comprender conoció el por qué había sido dado en adopción y había formado con él una buena relación. No eran padre e hijo, porque para Peter a pesar de los años todavía era doloroso, pero eran como hermanos y eso estaba bien para todos. 

—No tienes por qué estar asustado, todo va a salir bien—. Le aseguró dando una palmada sobre su hombro. 

—Me van a odiar. Van a decir que fue mi culpa—. Dijo finalmente, incapaz de seguir ocultando su miedo. 

Hey—. Peter puso una mano en su hombro y lo hizo girar para poder verlo a los ojos —. Nadie va a hacer eso, y si lo hacen no tiene por qué afectarte. Solo tú sabes las condiciones en las que sucedieron las cosas y por qué tomaste la decisión que tomaste. 

—Es que ni siquiera tú... —comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato. 

—Yo no lo hice porque tenía miedo, porque si aborta a iba a tener más de lo que ya había tenido. Estar embarazado fue una forma de escapar a pesar de que sí hubiéramos seguido ahí, hubiera condenado tu vida a la miseria. Todos actuamos como actuamos por nuestras propias razones. Ahora ve y diles a todos por qué el aborto es una exigencia de salud pública y no un dilema moral. 

Le dio otra palmada en la espalda y lo alentó a dar el discurso que tenía preparado. 

El chico respiró profundo, tomó el micrófono que su abuelo le tendía y comenzó a hablar ignorando que sus manos y rodilla temblaban como si de un terremoto se tratara.

—Mi nombre es Daken Odinson, soy producto de las violaciones sistemáticas que sufrió mi padre Omega en el tiempo en que legalmente ni siquiera era posible denuncias una violación cometida por tu pareja. Estoy aquí, porque quiero la libertad de decisión que, a mi padre, a mí y a miles de Omegas más les ha sido negada de una manera segura.


End file.
